Mom
by Banana Sehun
Summary: Gara-gara si brengsek Jongin, Sehun berakhir mengenaskan di club malam dan bertemu dengan Luhan. Sosok yang bersedia menghangatkan malamnya juga malam-malam selanjutnya. Hunhan. GS
1. Chapter 1

**Mom**

 **Casts :**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Lu Han**

 **dll**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Family, Mature Content, Sex Scene**

 **Warning : Typo bertebaran, EYD berantakan, NC gak hot, Cerita abal2an**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T BE SILENT READER**

 **~keiLu present~**

 **Happy reading^^**

Dentuman suara musik dan lampu yang berkelap-kelip memenuhi ruangan tempat dia duduk sekarang ditemani segelas alkohol berkadar rendah. Dia masih harus menyetir dan tak ingin mati konyol karena menabrak tiang pembatas jalan. Dikeluarkannya sebungkus rokok dari saku jaketnya beserta pematiknya. Alkohol dan rokok memang perpaduan yang pas untuk dirinya saat ini.

Setidaknya dia pulang dalam keadaan sadar atau jika tidak dia akan mendapat bogem dari sang Appa karena pulang dalam keadaan mabuk berat dan tengah dirangkul Jongin yang sama-sama mabuknya dengan dirinya seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Bodohnya saat itu dia mabuk hanya karena mengetahui perempuan yang beberapa bulan ini disukainya ternyata tidak lebih dari sekedar pelacur murahan yang tiap malam dibobol oleh lelaki yang berbeda. Parahnya bagaimana dia bisa tertipu dengan wajah malaikatnya yang selalu menebar senyum menawan tetapi berubah menjadi iblis tanpa busana tiap malamnya.

Harusnya dia bersyukur karena mengetahui fakta tersebut bukannya malah melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan menegak berbotol-botol alkohol dan berakhir babak belur ditangan Appanya. Walaupun Appanya jarang dirumah setidaknya dia peduli padanya. Tidak seperti seseorang yang pernah dia sebut sebagai eomma tapi memilih kabur saat appanya hampir bangkrut dan meninggalkannya yang saat itu masih berusia 3 tahun. Dirinya menjadi semakin muak saja dengan yang namanya perempuan.

Diedarkannya mata tajamnya pada lantai dansa yang sudah penuh sesak dengan tarian-tarian nan erotis. Tubuh berpeluh yang sengaja bergesekan atau bersenggolan membuat lantai dansa semakin panas. Jongin-temannya kini pun sudah asik melumat dan meremas dengan seorang wanita bergaun merah menyala dan sangat ketat. Benar-benar menjijikan. Dia bertaruh jika 30menit lagi keduanya akan berakhir di salah satu kamar yang disediakan oleh pemilih bar. Bajingan memang si Jongin. Dia yang tadi mengajaknya kesini untuk bersenang-senang sekarang dirinya malah berakhir sendirian di meja bar dengan sebatang rokok yang terselip di belahan bibirnya.

Haruskah dia berkenalan dengan seorang perempuan seksi yang rela mendesah dibawahnya?

Pandangannya kini berhenti pada salah satu meja di ujung sana yang dihuni seorang gadis berambut hitam kelam seperti langit malam yang sangat menghanyutkam tengah memandangnya intens. Belahan dada pada gaunnya yang sangat rendah membuat dirinya mampu melihat daging kenyal berisi pujaan setiap lelaki. Dirinya memberikan sedikit seringaiannya lalu kemudian menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulut dan hidungnya dengan sensual seolah menggoda sang gadis.

Lihatlah tanpa menunggu lama gadis yang tadi duduk diseberang kini tengah bersantai didepannya. Wajahnya yang mungil serta mata seperti rusa yang berbinar-binar membuat dirinya sedikit tenggelam dalam tatapan itu. Bibirnya yang kecil namun menggoda seolah menyuruhnya untuk menghisap dan menggigitnya sekarang juga.

"Sendirian saja Tuan emm..

"Sehun"

"..Tuan Sehun?"

Sehun sedikit memamerkan seringaiannya membuat gigi taringnya mengintip malu-malu "Aku sedang menunggu seseorang yang pantas untuk ku ajak melebur dalam gairah panas malam ini"

Gadis didepannya tergelak mendengar jawabannya lalu menyampirkan rambutnya kebelakang telinga membuatnya dapat melihat beberapa tindikan ditelinga sang gadis "Wow. Anda terlalu terburu-buru untuk membawa seorang gadis mendesah dibawah anda tanpa rayuan sedikitpun"

"Untuk apa merayu jika aku sudah mendapatkan gadis yang dengan suka rela membuka pahanya lebar-lebar untukku" Sehun mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus pipi sang gadis sang sejak awal sudah bersemu merah entah karena make up atau natural.

"Siapakah gadis beruntung itu yang rela menemani sang Tuan kesepian ini?"

"Aku tidak kesepian ngomong-ngomong. Aku datang bersama temanku dan yah sekarang dia tengah asik menggenjot lubang perempuan sedangkan diriku berakhir mengenaskan disini"

"Lihatlah!" Gadis itu menunjuk lantai dansa dengan jari letiknya yang bercat merah diujung-ujungnya yang isinya semakin penuh saja padahal musik sudah berbunyi sejak 3jam yang lalu diiringi permainan sang DJ "Bukankan disana banyak gadis yang bisa kau ajak menghabiskan malam bergairah denganmu"

Sehun tersenyum melihat kelakuan sang gadis yang tidak dikenalnya namun dapat berbicara dengan santai dengannya seolah mereka adalah teman lama yang tak sengaja bertemu disini. Senyum yang tiap kali merekah dari bibir merah itu seperti menebarkan feromon-feromon nakal yang membuatnya sedikit tertarik dengannya.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan mereka. Jadi.. Apakah nona..

"Luhan"

"Luhan? Seperti bukan nama orang Korea?"

"Ya. Aku orang China"

"Jadi apakah pemuda Korea ini mendapatkan belas kasih dari Nona China untuk sama-sama melepas gairah malam mereka?"

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah saling berkenalan dan membicarakan hal yang menurut mereka sangat tidak penting keduanya memilih untuk menyewa salah satu ruangan terbaik. Ruangan yang mengantarkan mereka untuk melebur menjadi satu.

Kini keduanya tengah asik melumat bibir satu sama lain dengan kasar. Sehun terus menekan tengkuk Luhan agar dia dapat leluasa menikmati bibir manis sang gadis. Tangan kirinya dia gunakan untuk mengelus pinggul sang gadis menimbulkan sengatan-sengatan panas yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Luhan. Tangan berkuku panjang milik Luhan meremas lengan Sehun menyalurkan perasaan nikmat yang meletup-letup.

Bibir mereka yang menyatu sungguh terasa pas seperti bibir ini memang diciptakan berpasangan. Lidah keduanya saling menjulur dan menjilat bibir sang lawan tanpa henti. Sehun dengan sigap menangkap lidah Luhan dan menyedotkan dengan kencang membuat beberapa saliva menetes pada leher putihnya.

Bibir Luhan yang tadi merah karena polesan lipstick kini tergantikan dengan saliva yang merata dibibir lalu menetes kedagu runcingnya. Bibirnya pun sudah tampak membengkak tapi pemuda yang menyudutkannya ketembok ini tidak melepas pagutannya barang sedetikpun. Gaun yang awalnya melekat rapi pada tubuh rampingnya kini telah kusut di beberapa bagian juga pengaitnya yang telah lepas akibat ulah tangan lihai Sehun. Diremasnya helaian rambut coklat milik Sehun untuk meluapkan kenikmatan yang membanjiri raganya.

Sehun menggiring Luhan keranjang tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan menjatuhkan tubuh keduanya dengan hati-hati. Dia tak ingin perempuan seindah cahaya rembulan ini tergores sesuatu yang membuat kulis halusnya ternodai. Dia tak ingin merusak ciptaan Tuhan yang terlalu sempurna ini. Ditatapnya mata rusa bening yang memancarkan kerlipan menakjubkan itu dengan seksama. Bulu mata lentik nan panjang yang akan bergerak-gerak saat empunya mengedipkan matanya dengan polos.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Luhan dan menghembuskan nafas hangat disana membuat sang gadis menahan desahan "Kau tahu. Bahkan aphrodite pun tidak dapat menandingi keelokanmu"

"Kau terlalu menggombal Tuan. Tidakkah ini terlalu lama? Aku sudah tidak sabar merasakan betapa kuatnya tubuhmu menggagahiku malam ini"

Sehun terkekeh mendenger perkatan Luhan yang terlalu frontal "Kau akan segera merasakannya sayang"

Sehun mulai menciumi lagi bibir merah bengkak Luhan dengan rakus seolah bibir itu adalah permen yang paling nikmat didunia. Dialihkannya bibirnya itu untuk meninggalkan beberapa tanda pada leher dan dada sang gadis. Netranya dapat melihat bahwa puting sang gadis tengah mencuat tegang karena gairah dibalik gaun ketat yang dipakainya. Tangannya tanpa tinggal diam menurunkan gaun itu hingga terpampanglah dua benda kenyal nan besar yang siap disantap.

Slurp.

Ahh

Entah kenapa semua yang ada pada tubuh Luhan terasa manis.

Dijilatnya berulang-ulang kedua puting Luhan tanpa ada niatan menghisap atau menggigitnya. Bahkan tangannya sekarang hanya diam tak membantu sedikitpun. Dia ingin Luhan memohon padanya. Dia ingin tahu seberapa ingin Luhan dengan dirinya malam ini. Karena ini semua bukan hanya tentang bercinta tapi juga rasa nikmat yang akan keduanya rasakan.

Penis yang tertutupi celana jeans itu dia gesek-gesekkan pada pusat sang gadis membuatnya merintih karena gairah yang menggebu-gebu tapi dengan brengseknya Sehun malah terus-terusan menggodanya.

Bruk

Luhan membalik posisi mereka dan kini dialah yang berada diatas Sehun. Dia tidak ingin terus-terusan dipermainkan seperti ini. Dia ingin menunjukkan betapa inginnya dia terhadap Sehun.

"Wow kau terlalu agresif Nona"

"Tutup mulut brengsekmu dan nikmati apa yang akan aku lakukan pada dirimu malam ini"

Tangan lentik Luhan mulai melepàskan baju yang ada pada tubuh Sehun dengan lihai lalu juga pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya hingga keduanya kini sama-sama telanjang. Sehun menatap perbuatan Luhan pada tubuhnya dengan seringaian yang tak lepas pada bibirnya. Setidaknya malam ini dia puas tanpa harus bekerja. Wanitanya malam ini dengan sukarela memberinya kenikmatan dengan cuma-cuma. Dah ugh tubuh sintal putih bersih tampak di depan matanya dan kini tengah menduduki pahanya. Payudara penuh milik Luhan menggantung dihadapannya siap untuk ia hisap dengan kencang.

"Menikmati pemandanganmu sayang?" Luhan membelai dada Sehun yang sedikit beorotot tapi tidak mengurangi sedikitpun kharisma milik pemuda dibawahnya.

"Aku seperti melihat dewi dari langit yang bersedia membuka pahanya diatas penis tegangku" ujar Sehun dengan frontalnya merasa bangga dengan penis besar miliknya.

Luhan sedikit merundukkan tubuhnya dan menjilat penis Sehun diiringi desahan keenakan. Dilumurinya penis itu dengan salivanya hingga basah dan semakin menggoda. Mulutnya yang kecil mulai melahap penis Sehun dan mengemutnya sesekali gigi-gigi kecilnya juga ikut menggesek penis Sehun hingga otot-otot dipenis itu semakin tampak dan memerah siap meledakkan cairannya. Hingga Sehun mulai menggeram dan gerakan Luhan pada penis Sehun semakin cepat pertanda Sehun akan klimaks tapi Luhan dengan seenaknya melepas kuluman penis Sehun pada mulutnya membuat Sehun mendesis kesal.

"Bitch! Apa maumu hah!" Teriak Sehun geram dan membalik posisi mereka hingga kini dia yang diatas lagi. Penisnya terasa berkedut perih karena gagal mencapai puncaknya. Luhan malah tersenyum senang karena dapat membalas Sehun.

"Ugh kau semakin tampan jika sedang marah. Lalu.. apa yang kau tunggu.. masukkan penismu dan kita akan bersenang bersama-sam enghh..

Tanpa aba-aba Sehun memasukkan kedua jarinya pada lubang Luhan yang demi tuhan sangat sempit seperti seorang perawan. Tapi melihat dari kelakuannya tidak mungkin gadis yang kini sedikit mendesis kesakitan karena olehnya ini masih perawan. Jarinya yang panjang dan besar merasa terjepit dan semakin tersedot.

"Ahh.. ahh. Sehhunn sakkiiiitthh"

Sehun sengaja memainkan jarinya dilubang Luhan tanpa mengenai titik lemah gadis itu hingga menimbulkan sensasi perih. Dia tahu dari ekspresi Luhan yang menampakkan raut kesakitan yang kentara. Tak ingin membuang-buang waktu lagi Sehun langsung mencabut jarinya dan melumuri penis tegangnya dengan cairan Luhan untuk pelumas.

"Bersiaplah sayang. Sebentar lagi kita akan ke surga bersama-sama"

Sehun mencium lagi bibir Luhan tapi kini dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan sambil menposisikan penis besarnya pada lubang Luhan. Saat baru kepala penisnya yang masuk Luhan langsung melepaskan pagutannya dan berteriak kesakitan. Tapi jika Sehun berlama-lama ini akan lebih menyakitkan jadi Sehun langsung menghentakkan penisnya hingga masuk sepenuhnya dan cakaran Luhan pada lengannya semakin terasa. Mungkin lengannya kini sudah memerah atau mengeluarkan darah.

"Ugh.. emmhh.. bergeraklah sayang"

Setelah Luhan siap dengan segala hentakkannya Sehun langsung menggerakkan penisnya dengan tempo lambat mencoba mencari titik sensitif milik sang gadis hingga sang gadis mulai memekik dan mendesah keenakan dengan kencang Sehun sadar jika penisnya di dalam sana sudah menemukannya. Sehun menumbuk titik itu berulangkali hingga desahan keduanya melebur menjadi satu. Gairah yang sedaritadi dipermainkan kini sudah terbebas seiring dengan teriakan keenakan juga irama ranjang berdecit seolah irama dari surga. Tak peduli sudah berapa posisi yang mereka coba juga sudah berapa kali cairan itu keluar keduanya seolah tak cukup.

Kini Luhan tengah duduk pada pangkuan Sehun dan menggoyang-nggoyangkan tubuh lengketnya kedepan dan kebelakang dan Sehun yang asik menghisap putingnya yang terus-terusan tegang karena gairah. Keringat dan sperma dan mengotori tubuh keduanya seolah tak berpengaruh sedikitpun.

"Naik turunkan tubuhmu sayang" Sehun melepaskan bibirnya pada puting Luhan dan membantu sang gadis menaik-turunkan tubuhnya dengan cepat. Hingga keduanya mencapai klimaks secara bersamaan.

Chup

Setelah aksi bercinta mereka yang menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam kini keduanya tengah berpelukan berbagi kehangatan pada tubuh telanjang masing-masing.

"Terimakasih"

"Hmm?" Luhan mengeryitkn dahinya bingung.

"Terimakasih untuk malam ini. Kau tahu? Ini adalah pengalaman bercintaku yang paling menakjubkan dengan seorang gadis yang sangat menggairahkan" jelas Sehun.

"Apa itu sebuah pujian? Aku juga berterimakasih karena pemuda tampan sepertimu rela bercinta denganku"

Sehun pun mengeratkan pelukan keduanya dan mengarungi alam mimpi untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang benar-benar lelah.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Pagi sayang :)**

 **Maaf saat kau bangun kau tidak menemukan pemuda tampan ini. Aku harus segera pergi dan tak tega membangunkan bidadari cantik yang tertidur ini.**

Luhan tersenyum membaca kalimat awal dari memo yang ditemukannya di atas nakas samping ranjang.

 **Aku tahu sekarang kau tengah tersenyum. Jadi berhentilah tersenyum dan bersihkan tubuhmu itu.**

Ugh bagaimana Sehun bisa sangat menjengkelkan dan perhatian dalam waktu bersamaan.

 **Aku berharap kita dapat melalui malam-malam panas lagi seperti semalam.**

 **021783xxxxxx ini nomorku.**

 **Dari pangeran kuda putihmu.**

 **Oh Sehun.**

Dasar menggelikan.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara decitan ban motor dan lantai memekak memenuhi suasana parkir hotel ternama di Seoul. Pemuda dibalik helm merah itu memutar kuncinya dan mengantonginya disaku jaketnya sebelum melepas helm dan sarung tangannya. Dia sedikit tersenyum melihat body motor barunya yang dibelinya tiga hari yang lalu. Motor ini adalah keluaran terbaru yang langsung menarik perhatiannya walaupun dirinya sudah memiliki tiga mobil mewah yang tak kalah keren. Ah salahkan saja Appanya yang terlalu kaya membuat tumpukan dollar bersarang di rekeningnya yang setiap saat mendesak untuk dibelanjakan. Hingga tumpukan dollar itu terganti dengan motor merah dihadapannya kini.

Tungkai panjangnya melangkah memasuki lobby hotel dan disambut pegawai disana dengan hormat sebelum mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Dimana Appa?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada angkuhnya.

"Tuan besar berada di lantai 10 dan sedang menunggu anda Tuan muda" jawab sang pegawai laki-laki dengan setelan jas rapi yang membalut tubuhnya.

Jika kalian mengira jika hotel ini milik Appanya maka kalian benar. Hotel Zeus. Salah satu dari puluhan hotel dibawah kekuasaan sang Appa jadi tidak heran jika segala hal yang diinginkannya dapat terpenuhi dengan mudah. Bahkan jika saat ini dirinya meminta 10 jet tempur pun Appanya tanpa segan akan mengabulkannya. Tapi untuk saat ini dia belum membutuhkannya. Tunggu sampai si sialan Jongin berani menyentuh game yang ada di ponselnya dan membuat levelnya turun. Benar-benar kekanak-kekanakkan. Salahkan saja Jongin yang dengan usil meminjam ponselnya dan mencoba memainkan game di ponselnya dengan otak udangnya sehingga dia kalah berkali-kali hingga levelnya turun dan Sehun akan langsung marah besar akan hal itu.

"Silahkan masuk Tuan muda" pegawai hotel yang tadi membuntutinya membukakan sebuah pintu besar beraksen mewah didepannya.

Mata elangnya melihat sang Appa tengah asik bercakap-cakap dengan seorang perempuan yang dari postur tubuhnya masih terlihat sangat muda. Dia berdehem untuk meminta perhatian dari sang Appa dan sosok perempuan yang membelakanginya.

"Ah kau sudah datang. Duduklah" Appanya menyambut dirinya dengan senyuman hangat khas.

Sehun duduk berhadapan dengan perempuan yang kini tengah menunduk fokus pada makanannya.

"Sehun kenalkan ini Luhan, mama baru mu..

deg

Perempuan itu mengadahkan kepalanya dan mata mereka sama-sama membola kaget. Sosok itu. Sosok yang seminggu lalu pernah berbagi malam panas dengan dirinya.

..dan Luhan, kenalkan ini Sehun anakku yang otomatis sekarang menjadi anakmu juga"

Suara Appanya terdengar samar-samar masuk ke telinganya. Yang jadi fokusnya sekarang hanya sosok didepannya yang dia tunggu kabarnya kini hadir sebagai..

..mama barunya?

 **TBC/END**

 **Review please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mom**

 **Cast :**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Lu Han**

 **dll**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Mature Content, Sex Scene**

 **Warning : Typo bertebaran, EYD berantakan, dan cerita abal2an**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T BE SILENT READER**

 **~keiLu present~**

 **Happy reading^^**

"Appa baru saja menikah dengannya dua hari lalu, maaf tidak mengundangmu karena ini sangat mendadak"

"Ap-oh" Sehun benar-benar tidak habis fikir "Bagaimana Appa bisa menikahi seorang remaja? Apa tidak ada yang lain?"

Seho tersenyum maklum melihat ekspresi terkejut putra tunggalnya. Istri barunya ini memang terlihat lebih muda padahal usianya sudah cukup matang untuk menikah "Hey Luhan sudah 25"

Mendengar fakta baru tentang gadis yang pernah ditidurinya ini membuat Sehun tercengang. Dia kira Luhan seumuran dengannya tapi ternyata ugh Sehun merasa meniduri bibinya sendiri "Jadi.. berapa koper dollar yang Appa keluarkan untuknya ah atau Appa memberinya 10% saham Appa untuknya. Woah Appa sangat baik untuk pelacur sepertinya"

"Sehun!"

"Bahkan aku sendiri yang anak Appa hanya diberi tempat tinggal lantai paling atas hotel. Sedangkan kau seenaknya bisa mendapat saham dari Appa" tangan Sehun dengan beraninya menunjuk wajah Luhan hingga empunya mengkerut takut. Siapa yang tak takut dipandang dengan ekspresi tajam bercampur meremehkan itu.

Brak

"OH SEHUN!"

"Terimakasih untuk makan siangnya. Aku selesai" Sehun dengan arogannya memundurkan kursinya dan membungkuk sekilas pada sang Appa dan sempat memberi Luhan lirikan tajam sebelum pergi. Bahkan dia belum memasukkan sebutir nasi pun dalam perutnya.

"YAK OH SEHUN!"

Luhan langsung menggenggam tangan kekar suami barunya dan mengelusnya memberi ketenangan "Sudahlah Seho-ssi mungkin dia masih belum terima jika eommanya digantikan olehku. Bagaimanapun dia masih remaja"

Seho menoleh pada Luhan dan tersenyum hangat "Terimakasih. Tidak salah aku menikahimu" Chup. Seho mengambil tangan mulus Luhan yang tadi menggenggamnya lalu mengecupnya singkat.

.

.

.

.

.

Bug

Bug

Bug

Bug

Brusssss

Hah hah hah

Tangan yang sedari tadi memukul karung tinju tanpa perlengkapan kini berhenti dan bergelantungan disisi tubuh tinggi menjulang yang kini tengah menetralkan nafasnya. Karung tinju yang menjadi sasarannya sudah sobek hingga keluarlah butiran-butiran pasir yang mengotori lantai tempatnya berpijak. Lelehan keringat yang mengotori kaos tanpa lengannya itu menambah kesan jantan pada dirinya. Dia butuh pelampiasan.

"Hey bung kau kenapa ha!" Pemuda dengan paras seksi baru saja masuk sambil membawa kaleng soda di kedua tangannya. "Kau ada masalah? Atau ada seseorang yang membuatmu kesal?"

"Jong"

"Ya?"

"Kau mau menggantikan karung tinju ini?"

"Oh tidak terimakasih"

Sehun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya pada sofa yang sudah diduduki Jongin terlebih dulu dan menyambar sekaleng soda dan meminumnya dengan tak sabaran lalu meremasnya hingga bentuknya tak beraturan lagi. Jongin yang melihatnya hanya meringis dengan mood temannya yang suka berubah-ubah itu.

"Ayo"

Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Dia baru saja datang setelah mendapat panggilan dari Sehun padahal dia sedang asik bercumbu dengan kasurnya. Jika Sehun bukan sahabatnya mana mau dia pergi menemui si sialan Oh Sehun yang sedari tadi menampilkan wajah tegangnya seolah apapun didekatnya siap dia pukul "Kemana?"

"Ke markas. Aku sedang ingin bermain"

"Hey bahkan milikmu masih bagus dan kau rela memberikannya pada orang lain. Kau sudah sinting"

Sehun menatap Jongin tajam "Jangan pernah meremehkan Oh Sehun"

"Ya ya ya terserah kau saja"

Jongin terus menggerutu sambil mengikuti langkah pemuda albino di depannya yang berjalan sok keren padahal menurutnya dirinya lebih keren kemana-mana. Apalagi jika dia mengemudikan mobil keluaran Italinya sambil memamerkan senyum menawan dan semua wanita pasti akan berlutut padanya. Tidak seperti Sehun yang selalu memamerkan wajah datar menyebalkannya tapi sudah membuat semua wanita menjerit bahkan mendesah.

Sehun mengeluarkan kunci dari saku jaketnya dan mulai naik pada motornya sebelum dia merasa seseorang duduk dibelakangnya dengan wajah yang demi tuhan sangat menjijikan. "Yak kenapa kau juga naik ke motorku. Apa kau sudah jatuh miskin hingga mobil-mobilmu itu habis digadaian"

"Hey jaga ucapan mu. Appaku adalah pengusaha sukses yang tak akan bangkrut seperti ketampananku yang tak pernah habis. Salahmu sendiri yang menyuruhku tiba-tiba datang hingga aku kesini naik taksi dan sialnya ponselku ketinggalan. Dan itu semua gara-gara kau jadi sebagai gantinya kau harus memboncengku"

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya tak suka. Mereka terlihat seperti pasangan gay saja jika sedang berboncengan seperti ini. Dirinya masih normal dan lebih menyukai payudara dan vagina daripada penis milik bocah hitam yang sialnya adalah sahabatnya ini. "Baiklah"

"Nah kau memang sahabatku yang paling baik Sehun-ah" kata Jongin lebay dibarengi ekspresi muntah dari Sehun yang dibuat-buat.

Sehun mulai menyalakan mesin motornya dan menutup kaca helm sebelum memacu motor merah kerennya menuju tempatnya bersenang-senang.

"Tidak usah memelukku juga Brengsek!" Sehun dibuat naik pitam saat motornya yang semakin melaju tiba-tiba ada tangan melingkar diperutnya yang membuatnya mual sedangkan yang diteriaki seolah tuli.

.

.

.

.

.

Motor merah itu memasuki kawasan sepi penduduk dan masuk ke suatu gang sebelum menurunkan laju motornya dan memasuki area rumah sederhana yang temboknya digambari coretan-coretan berseni nilai tinggi. Di depan rumah itu terlihat tiga orang temannya yang asik berbincang diatas motor masing-masing juga rokok yang terselip dibibir. Mendengar deru motor yang terasa asing mereka mengalihkan pandangannya dan terbelalak takjub melihat motor super keren idaman semua orang melaju kearah mereka tapi wajah takjub itu tergantikan tawa setelah melihat penumpangnya yang tengah berpelukan.

"Jadi kalian sudah berpacaran?" Tanya pemuda berambut pink kepirangan sambil turun dari motornya dan menghampiri Sehun.

"Sialan kau. Kau fikir aku mau dengan bocah hitam sepertinya" jawab Sehun kesal. Jongin dibelakangnya hanya tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangannya pada dua orang yang masing-masing berambut hitam dan oranye bernama Joongkok dan Jimin.

"Tapi kalian terlihat cocok bung" pemuda berambut pink-Rap Monster atau biasa dipanggil RM itu merangkul pundak Sehun akrab dan membawanya ke beranda.

Joongkok dan Jimin yang melihatnya segera memberi tos tangan pada Sehun. "Motormu sangat wow" kata Jimin.

"Aku tahu. Aku terlalu bingung untuk menghabiskan uang Appaku jadi yah terpaksa aku menukarnya dengan motor murahan itu" jawab Sehun sok.

"Murahan kepalamu. Bahkan Appaku pasti tidak akan mau membelikanku motor seperti itu" sambung Jongin.

"Hey kapan pertandingannya? Aku ingin ikut. Kudengar lintasan kali ini lebih ekstrem dan berbeda. Pasti semakin seru jika ku pertaruhkan motorku"

"Kau gila" RM yang baru saja datang dari dalam sambil membawa beberapa kaleng cola dan duduk didekat Joongkok "Kau mempertaruhkan motor mahal itu seperti kau mempertaruhkan bungkus makanan ringan saja"

"Hey bahkan Appaku akan membelikanku motor yang lebih mahal lagi jika aku kehilangan motor itu. Jadi bagaimana? Kapan pertandingannya?"

Jimin membuka ponselnya sambil mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya sebelum mendongak menatap Sehun "Lusa. Datanglah kemari pukul 8 malam. Musuh kita kali ini bukan main-main. Kau tahu Si China? Kudengar dia tengah kembali"

"Sepertinya akan menarik" senyum Sehun misterius dengan pandangan menerawang. Ini yang dia tunggu, dia sudah tidak sabar berhadapan dengan musuh bebuyutannya itu. Akan dia buat Si China pulang dengan perasaan malu seperti 3 tahun lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun yang sehabis pulang mengantarkan si brengsek Jongin dibuat heran dengan dua pasang sepatu yang sepertinya milik seorang perempuan dan lelaki bertenger di dalam rak sepatu kamar hotelnya. Memang dirinya disini tinggal dengan sang Appa yang akan pulang sebulan sekali dilantai 33, lantai paling atas hotel Zeus. Jadi dia merasa aneh jika tiba-tiba Appanya sudah pulang dan berniat tinggal.

Mata tajam miliknya melihat sang Appa dikelilingi beberapa koper dan tengah berbincang dengan...Luhan? "Apa-apaan ini?" Kata Sehun sambil menatap koper-koper yang berserakan.

"Ah kau baru pulang. Mulai hari ini Luhan akan tinggal dengan kita jadi bisakah kau membantu Mamamu membawa koper-koper ini ke kamar Appa. Appa harus menemui bagian keuangan dulu sebentar" jelas Seho halus.

"Aku tidak mau. Kau kira aku pembantu" balas Sehun ketus.

Seho menghela napasnya untuk meredam emosi yang siap-siap memuncak melihat kelakuan putranya jika bukan karna genggaman jari lentik di tangan kanannya. "Appa hanya meminta tolong Sehun-ah. Mengertilah. Appa melakukan ini juga demi kebaikanmu. Appa selalu merasa bersalah tiap meninggalkanmu, dan dengan Appa menikah lagi Appa berharap kau tak kesepian"

"Cih. Omong kosong. Kesepian? Apa membahas kesepian? Kenapa tidak sedari dulu? Kenapa baru sekarang setelah aku terbiasa merasakan kesepian dan apa Appa pikir aku menerima jalang ini di kamar hotelku?"

Plak

Napas Seho menggebu-nggebu seperti habis berlari maraton padahal dia baru saja menampar anaknya. Luhan disampingnya hanya memekik kecil, kaget, tentu saja dia kaget dihadapkan seorang ayah yang menampar anaknya sendiri.

"Aku pergi" ujar Seho sambil melenggang pergi.

Sehun mengelus pipinya bekas tamparan sang Appa dan matanya memandang kosong seiring langkah sang Appa meninggalkan kamar hotelnya. Tidak, Sehun tidak marah. Dia hanya kecewa dan malu. Bagaimana bisa sang Appa menamparnya dihadapan orang asing. Ah orang asing itu, Sehun mengalihkah pandangannya dan menatap tajam Luhan yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan kasihan. Dia paling tidak suka dikasihani apalagi oleh jalang seperti Luhan.

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan kasar dan memojokkannya ditembok. Diamatinya wajah yang pernah dikaguminya ini dengan nyalang. "Apa maumu? Apa maumu datang padaku lalu tidur denganku dan keesokannya kau telah menjadi istri Appaku. Apa kau telah merancanakan ini semua?"

"Se-sehun ssa-kkit" Luhan menggerak-nggerakkan tangannya yang dicengkeram Sehun disisi kanan dan kiri kepalanya.

"Atau kau ingin membuatku jatuh dan terpedaya dengan wajah malaikatmu itu? Selamat kau berhasil"

"Se-sehun llepass"

"Aku tidak akan melepasmu selama kau masih tinggal disekitarku"

Clek "Luhan-ah!"

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya sebentar dan mendecih "Kali ini kau selamat Nyo-nya-Oh" kata Sehun penuh penakan diakhir lalu pergi masuk kekamarnya.

Setelah terlepas dari Sehun, Luhan menetralkan detak jantungnya yang sedari tadi berpacu cepat seolah ingin keluar dari tempatnya. Dielusnya pergelangan tangannya yang sedikit memerah akibat cengkraman Sehun.

"Luhan? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Luhan menolehkan kepalanya melihat Seho yang berjalan kearahnya. Ya gara-gara kedatangan Seho tadi membuat Sehun melepasnya. Mungkin saat ini Sehun akan sangat membencinya.

"Ah tidak ada, aku hanya melihat-lihat saja" jawab Luhan setenang mungkin padahal dadanya masih bergemuruh walaupun sudah tidak separah tadi.

"Ayo aku bantu kau membawa koper-kopermu" Seho melangkah dulu dan meraih satu koper paling besar dan sebuah tas jinjing sedang Luhan hanya membawa satu koper yang tak terlalu besar lalu mengikuti langkah Seho.

Luhan edarkan pandangannya keseluruh kamar milik Seho yang terkesan sangat elegan tapi tidak meninggalkan kesan mewah. Barang-barangnyapun juga tertata apik pada tempat yang terasa cocok. Luhan jadi penasaran dengan kamar milik Sehun, eh.

"Nah ini kamarku yang sekarang telah menjadi milik kita. Taruh saja kopermu disitu, besok akan kusuruh pegawai hotel untuk menatanya" kata Seho mendekat kearah Luhan.

"Eh tidak usah biar aku saja yang menatanya sendiri. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal-hal seperti itu" tolak Luhan halus.

"Kau akan kelelahan sayang" kini Seho sudah dihadapan Luhan dan tengah memandang mesra kearah Luhan. Dikaitkannya tangannya itu pada pinggang ramping milik sang istri.

"Baiklah. Emm Seho-sshi..."

"Ya"

"Mungkin besok aku akan mengunjungi Junghan. Bolehkan?"

Seho tergelak sebelum menjawab permintaan Luhan. "Tentu saja boleh sayang tapi maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu besok. Aku akan menyuruh Tuan Kang untuk mengantarmu"

"Tidak, tidak usah. Aku akan naik bus saja. Aku tak terbiasa diantar seperti itu"

"Hey kau itu istri pengusaha paling sukses di Seoul. Ingat itu. Bagaimana dengan sebuah mobil?"

Ini yang Luhan tunggu sejak tadi. Sebuah mobil mewah dihari ketiga pernikahan mereka. "Apa tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana dengan Sehun?"

"Tak usah kau fikirkan bocah itu. Kau itu istriku. Dan aku tak ingin istriku yang cantik ini naik bus umum"

"Baiklah"

Seho mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir merah alami sang istri yang nampak manis. Awalnya hanya sebuah kecupan tapi saat melihat respon Luhan yang biasa-biasa saja dia mulai berani menyesap dan melumat bibir itu hingga terdengar desahan tertahan dari Luhan dan Seho semakin berani menyusupkan lidahnya pada belahan bibir Luhan.

Tangan Seho dengan berani membuka resleting gaun Luhan hingga luluh di lantai dan hanya menyisihkan bra juga celana dalamnya. Luhan tentu saja tidak menolak karena bagaimanapun Seho adalah suaminya dan malah merangkul leher Seho mesra. Seho segara mengangkat Luhan dalam gendongannya seperti koala menuju ranjang mereka. Desahan terus terdengar dari bibir keduanya pertanda bahwa mereka sama-sama menikmati aktivitas mereka. Cairan Seho dan Luhan yang keluar dalam waktu bersamaan juga desah lega mengalun keseluruh ruangan.

Berbeda dengan pemilik kamar sebelah yang tidur dengan gelisah. Dia sudah mengubah posisi tidurnya berulangkali dan mencoba tidur tapi matanya tidak juga tertutup. Suara desahan Luhan dan Appanya membuatnya muak dan kesal entah kenapa. Kini Sehun menyumpal telinganya dengan headseat yang dia harap dapat meredam suara-suara desahan itu. Jujur, suara desahan Luhan membuatnya mengingat malam itu. Malam dimana mereka berbagi kehangatan bersama diawal perjumpaan di sebuah bar. Luhan yang menawarkan dirinya dengan suka rela tentu saja membuat Sehun tertarik begitu mudah. Dia baru menyadari kenapa begitu bodohnya dia untuk disakiti seorang perempuan berulangkali.

.

.

.

.

.

Deru motor yang saling bersaut-sautan juga asap dimana-mana menyambut kedatangan Sehun bersama kelompoknya. Disana sudah ada Mingyu yang menunggu mereka dengan motor hitamnya. Diedarkannya pandangan untuk mencari Si China yang katanya malam ini akan datang.

"Jika yang kau cari adalah Si China dia tidak datang malam ini ngomong-ngomong. Kau lihat disana, hanya 3 anak buahnya lah yang hari ini ikut pertandingan" kata Mingyu sambil menunjuk pemuda berwajah Khas China.

Sehun hanya mengangguk membalas pernyataan Mingyu. Sialan, padahal semangatnya untuk mengalahkan Si China malam ini sudah menggebu-nggebu tapi dengan brengseknya dia tidak datang. Mungkin dia masih terlalu malu bertemu dengannya.

"Hey ayo" Jongin menepuk bahu Sehun sekali sebelum melajukan motornya menuju garis start. Malam ini sepertinya yang ikut pertandingan cukup banyak. Tentu saja karena malam ini pihak penyelenggara memberi iming-iming mobil keluaran Italy dengan body keren.

Sehun ikut menyusul Jongin. Terlihat gadis berpaikan seksi tengah mengibar-ibarkan benderanya sebelum mengangkatnya pertanda pertandingan dimulai dan mereka semua melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan maksimal. Tak terkecuali Sehun yang sudah cukup lihai. Motornya berulang kali menyalip motor-motor didepannya dengan gesit. Pandangannya lurus kedepan dan jatuh pada motor milik salah satu anak buah Si China. Sehun semakin melajukan motornya saat dia hampir mencapai tikungan terakhir.

Posisi Sehun kali ini berada diurutan kedua. Tinggal satu motor didepannya juga beberapa tikungan dan tanjakan didepan Sehun sudah akan sampai di garis Finish. Sorak sorai diujung sana juga lampu yang menyorot membuat Sehun semakin semangat hingga dia dengan mudah menyalip dan berada diurutan pertama.

"Sial"

Sehun menggeram kesal saat motor dibelakangnya terlalu memepetnya hingga timbul suara gesekan besi. Sehun susah berkonsentrasi karena sulit menyeimbangkan motornya yang terus digesek dari belakang. Hingga tanjakan terakhir dan motor itu sudah jauh dibelakang.

Tapi sialnya suara desahan Luhan tiba-tiba memenuhi kepalanya dan membuat dadanya nyeri. Malam itu saat Luhan datang ke mejanya jujur sudah membuat Sehun tertarik. Dan malam setelah mereka bercinta Sehun dengan sengaja meninggalkan secarik kertas berharap Luhan akan menghubunginya. Setidaknya mereka masih bisa berteman. Tapi semua itu musnah dalam sekejap saat sang Appa memperkenalkan Luhan dihadapannya sebagai istri barunya.

 _"Oemma jangan tinggalkan Sehun"_

 _"Lepaskan Eomma Sehun. Ingat. Mulai saat ini kau tinggal dengan Appamu"_

 _"Sehun tidak mau. Sehun mau Eomma. Sehun mohon"_

 _"Sehun hey berhenti merengek dan menangis. Kau itu anak laki-laki"_

 _"Jangan tinggalkan Sehun Eomma! Eommaaaaa"_

Brakk

Tapi naas motor Sehun terjerembab dengan keras sesaat setelah dia mencapai garis finish. Suara-suara disekitarnya seakan semakin menghilang ditelan kegelapan.

 _"Eommamu telah menghianati Appa. Dan saat ini mungkin Eommamu sudah berbahagia dengan lelaki lain"_

Seperti roll film yang sengaja diputar ingatan-ingatan itu membanjiri setiap otak Sehun tanpa henti.

 _"Sehun kenalkan ini Luhan. Mama barumu"_

Hingga ingatan itu hilang dan menghitam.

 **TBC**

 **Review please**

keiLu notes :

Ada yg gk suka HoHan moment (?) Hehe mian

Banyak yg nebak kalo papanya sehun itu yifan -.-

Oke disini author masukin RM, Joongkok, Jimin BTS juga Junghan dan Mingyu Seventeen.

Sabar buat yg nungguin Hunhan moment karna chapter depan author janji bikin kalian diabetes.

Ada yg mau temenan ama author di socmed? Cek bio pls..

Salam 520


	3. Chapter 3

Clek

Mata Luhan yang hampir tertutup kembali terbuka setelah mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Dia sengaja belum tidur dan memilih duduk di sofa ruang tamu menunggu Sehun pulang. Percuma menunggu Seho karena suaminya itu saat ini sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnisnya ke China. Dan mata yang terbuka itu kini terbelalak melihat Sehun masuk dengan tubuh penuh perban juga beberapa lecet.

"Ya Tuhan Sehun apa yang terjadi padamu?" Luhan sontak mendekati Sehun dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran. Wajah yang awalnya mulus tanpa noda kini terdapat goresan-goresan tipis dibeberapa bagian juga keadaan tangan yang diperbeban dan cara berjalannya yang sedikit pincang.

"Menyingkir dari hadapanku" kata Sehun tajam. Saat ini dia dalam mood yang buruk dan tak ingin seorang pun mengganggunya.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan luka-luka ini astaga" bukannya menyerah Luhan malah mengucapkan pertanyaan lain yang membuat Sehun jengkel.

"AKU BILANG MENYINGKIR JALANG! APA TELINGAMU ITU SUDAH MENDAPAT BANYAK KULUMAN HINGGA TAK DAPAT MENDENGAR!"

"Se-sehun"

"ENYAH KAU DARI HIDUPKU" dengan kasarnya Sehun mendorong Luhan kasar tidak sampai jatuh memang tapi cukup membuat Luhan sedikit terdorong kebelakang.

Tanpa menunggu tanggapan Luhan lagi Sehun segera melangkah menuju kamarnya dengan kesusahan. Luhan yang melihatnya pun sontak menolong dengan memegang lengan Sehun tapi lagi-lagi Sehun menolaknya dan menampik tangan Luhan. Luhan menatap nanar punggung Sehun yang kaos bagian belakangnya kotor juga sobek. Luhan tidak tau apa yang terjadi yang pasti itu adalah sesuatu yang buruk.

Luhan tak kehabisan akal, setelah Sehun masuk kedalam kamarnya Luhan memutuskan untuk membuatkan Sehun sesuatu. Setidaknya minuman yang dapat menghilangkan rasa sakit dibadan Sehun. Dengan riangnya walaupun hari sudah cukup malam Luhan membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan bahan-bahan yang sekiranya diperlukan nanti.

Setelah menuangkan teh jahe buatanya dalam gelas Luhan segera membawa minuman itu kedalam kamar Sehun. Awalnya dia cukup ragu. Dia takut jika Sehun semakin marah padanya. Padahal Luhan hanya ingin sedikit berbaik hati.

Setelah menghembuskan napasnya berulangkali di depan pintu kamar Sehun kini dengan tangan bergetar Luhan mulai mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun. Tapi tidak ada tanggapan sama sekali dari dalam. Jadi Luhan memutuskan untuk masuk. Toh dia hanya ingin memberikan teh jahe ini untuk Sehun dan tak ada maksud lain.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku?" Baru beberapa langkah Luhan masuk tapi suara berat Sehun berhasil mengagetkannya dan membuat gelas yang dibahawanya sedikit bergetar walaupun tak sampai jatuh.

"Aku hanya ingin memberimu teh jahe. Setidaknya ini cukup membuat badanmu kembali segar"

"Bawa kembali minuman sampahmu itu karena aku tidak membutuhkannya" kata Sehun dengan posisi masih berbaring di ranjang juga lengan kanannya yang berada diatas dahinya.

Bohong jika Luhan tidak sakit hati mendengar perkataan Sehun. Dirinya memang murahan tapi apa perlu Sehun merendahkannya begitu sering. "Baiklah jika kau tidak mau. Jika kau memerlukan sesuatu aku ada diluar"

"Apa jika aku meminta sesuatu kau akan mengabulkannya?"

"Ya"

"Bercintalah denganku"

"A-apa"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Mom**

 **Cast :**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Lu Han**

 **dll**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Sex Scene, Mature Content**

 **Warning : Typo bertebaran, EYD berantakan, dan cerita abal2an**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T BE SILEND READER**

 **~keiLu present~**

 **Happy reading^^**

"Ahh shh yah disanah mmh"

"Terus Luhhh ahh"

"Ssh mmh"

"Sehun-ah"

"Yahh mmhh"

"Bisakah kau tidak mendesah seperti itu"

"Kenapahh mmh?"

"Karna aku hanya memijatmu tapi desahanmu itu membuat kita seolah-olah sedang bercinta" Luhan dibuat kesal sedari tadi oleh Sehun. Setelah tiba-tiba meminta bercinta dengannya tapi permintaan itu diganti dengan memijat Sehun. Tapi desahan-desahan Sehun saat ini membuatnya jengkel.

"Pijitanmu terlalu enak. Kukira dinding vaginamu saja yang bisa memijat penisku tapi ternyata tanganmu juga pandai memijat" jawab Sehun masih dengan ekspresi keenakan. Tubuhnya yang sedari tadi sakit dan ngilu akibat terjatuh dari motor setelah pertandingan kini menghilang dan digantikan rasa enak.

Luhan berdecak kesal "Tidak bisakah sekali saja kau tidak mengatakan hal seperti itu"

"Kenapa? Kau tersinggung?"

Luhan tidak membalasnya dan hanya diam. Pijatannya pada tubuh Sehun masih terus dilakukan berharap membuat pemuda itu lebih baik. Diliatnya Sehun yang juga memilih diam tengah menutup matanya. Sepertinya Sehun sudah tidur padahal baru saja dia mengatakan hal-hal kotor tapi matanya bisa tertutup begitu mudah. Luhan menutup tubuh Sehun dengan selimut dan keluar kembali ke kamarnya. Setelah berbelanja seharian dengan nominal uang yang tertampung di kartu kreditnya membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat menghabiskannya setelah menjenguk Junghan hingga sore dan berakhir duduk disofa sampai tengah malam menunggu Sehun pulang membuatnya cukup lelah.

Lehernya sedikit pegal entah kenapa dan membutuhkan sedikit pijatan untuk membuatnya rileks. Luhan benar-benar sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan kantuknya dan berkali-kali menabrak perabotan yang dianggap menghalangi jalanya hingga menimbulkan suara berisik. Cepat-cepat dia buka pintu kamarnya dan menikmati empuknya kasur juga halusnya selimut yang memanggil-manggil sedari tadi untuk segera ditiduri.

.

.

.

.

.

Mata dan tangannya tengah fokus pada sup yang diaduknya juga sesekali mencicipi atau menambahkan gula dan garam agar masakan buatannya terasa pas. Matanya yang masih mengantuk terpaksa terbuka karena hari sudah pagi dan itu tandanya dia harus cepat-cepat bangun dan pergi memasak. Kali ini bukan makanan yang terlalu susah untuk dimasak malah bisa dibilang terlalu simpel untuk seorang istri dari seorang pengusahan sukses sepertinya. Bahkan seharusnya dia bisa memencet salah satu tombol di ponselnya dan mendapatkan makanan sedap luar biasa tanpa harus susah-susah memasak. Tapi kali ini dia berniat memasakkan sesuatu untuk Sehun yang tengah sakit.

Grep

Gerakan tangannya yang memasukkan bumbu dapur pelengkap untuk menambah aroma masakannya tiba-tiba terhenti saat sesuatu ah lebih tepatnya tangan seseorang yang dengan lancangnya memeluknya dengan erat dari belakang. Tapi aroma khas milik sang pelaku membuatnya langsung tahu siapa yang memeluknya kini.

"Bagaimana tidurmu?" Luhan sedikit tersenyum mengatakannya karena sikap Sehun yang entah kenapa menjadi hangat dan tidak berlaku dingin lagi padanya.

"Buruk" Sehun menjawab dengan mata yang tertutup dan wajah yang tersembunyi di lekukan leher sang Mama. Semakin dilesakkannya kepalanya itu lebih dalam guna meraup aroma sang Mama yang wangi dan sangat menggoda. Kini indra penciumannya penuh dengan aroma mawar yang kental tapi itu membuatnya nyaman dan sedikit bergairah. Rasanya seperti ribuan kelopak berwarna merah itu menghujam tubuhnya serentak.

"Buruk? Bagaimana bisa?" Luhan menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan melihat anak tirinya masih belum membuka matanya. Jujur lehernya sedikit gatal saat rambut hitam pekat Sehun menggelitik berkali-kali dan sedikit mengganggu aktivitasnya. Jadi dimatikannya kompor itu yang diatasnya terdapat panci yang mengepulkan aroma sedap membuat siapa saja tergoda.

"Hey berhenti memelukku" Luhan menepuk tangan Sehun sekali yang tersembunyi di balik apron birunya.

"Aku tidak memelukmu Mom...

Tangan Sehun dengan berani merambat naik dan mengelus dada Luhan dengan sensual tanpa ada niatan meremasnya.

...aku hanya"

"Akh" Pekikan tertahan Luhan terdengar saat dengan sengaja telunjuk Sehun menakan putingnya dari luar.

"Aku hanya menggodamu" Sehun menyeringai dibalik leher Luhan dan menghembuskan nafas panasnya disana. Tubuhnya kini sudah memanas dan siap meledak. Tapi dia harus menunggu seseorang untuk meredam ledakannya dengan cengkraman di penisnya.

"Ber-berhentihh Sehun" Tubuh dan otak Luhan rasanya sudak tidak sinkron. Bibirnya menginginkan Sehun untuk berhenti tapi dia terus-terusan membusungkan dadanya menikmati elusan Sehun dipermukaan payudaranya. Tangannya mencekram pinggiran meja dengan kuat menyalurkan gairah yang mulai naik.

Sehun kini melepas seluruh kontak tubuhnya dengan Luhan membuat tubuh sang gadis -jika dia masih bisa disebut gadis- sedikit terhuyung karena gerakan Sehun yang tiba-tiba. Suara geraman keluar dari bibir mungil Luhan karena dirinya merasa dipermainkan (lagi) oleh pemuda dibelakangnya.

Tangan Sehun membuka kaitan apron biru Luhan dan menjatuhkannya kelantai juga membuka resleting dress sederhana milik sang Mama. Hingga kini mata tajamnya dapat melihat punggung mulus tanpa noda juga kaitan bra hitam yang melintang ditengahnya. Tangannya yang semula juga ingin membuka kaitan bra itu terhenti saat Luhan yang memutar tubuh kearahnya dengan kilat. Bisa dilihatnya wajah sang Mama yang memerah dan berkeringat.

"Kau terlalu bermain-main Sehun"

"Dan kau terlalu menikmatinya Mom" Sehun menampilkan smirk andalannya melihat wajah Luhan yang memerah akibat gairah dan kesal. Tapi itu jadi hiburan tersendiri baginya. Dia yang menyulut dan Luhan yang menyiram gas nya hingga api itu berkobar bebas. Dia ingin Luhan memohon seperti malam itu.

Luhan segera mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sehun dan menggesekkan tubuhnya pada pemuda itu dengan sensual. Lidahnya juga ikut bekerja membasahi garis leher tegas sang pemuda. Lidahnya terus naik hingga bertemu bibir tipis Sehun dan diemutnya bibir itu. Luhan menggeram kesal saat Sehun terus diam tanpa meresponnya hingga kini dia jadi pihak yang mengemut tanpa ada balasan lumatan di bibirnya. Dijilatnya bibir Sehun berulang kali mencoba membuatnya terbuka dan melesakkan lidah runcingnya.

"Ck kau menyebalkan"

"Kau yang terlalu terburu-buru"

"Tapi kau yang tak meresponku setelah seenaknya menggodaku"

"Salahkan dirimu yang terlalu menggoda"

"Apa itu sebuah pujian? Terimakasih jika iya"

"Kau lihat. Tanganku tengah terluka. Jadi bagaimana bisa aku 'menyentuhmu'?"

"Kau terlalu banyak membual"

Sehun terkekeh mendengar setiap tanggapan Luhan. Entah kenapa itu terdenger menarik dan selalu berhasil memancing gelenyar-gelenyar di tubuhnya. Direngkuhnya tubuh itu dengan tangan terbalut perban dan diangkat menuju meja makan yang tak jauh dari tempat nya berdiri. Diamatinya mata mirip rusa dengan sejuta pesona dan jeratan dan berhasil membuatnya tenggelam semakin dalam.

"Setelah tidur denganku lalu tidur dengan Appaku dan sekarang begitu mudahnya kau menyerah dibawah kendaliku. Apa maumu sebenarnya?" Sehun berkata lirih tepat didepan wajah Luhan yang sama-sama menatapnya. Jarak bibir mereka terpaut 3 senti dan jika salah satu diantara mereka bergerak maka bibir itu akan segera bertemu.

Luhan menggerakkan jarinya di tengkuk Sehun yang dirangkulnya sedari tadi "Bagaimana jika aku bilang aku tergiur dengan harta Appamu"

"Brengsek!"

"Hey berhenti berbicara kotor sayang"

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Bukankan sudah jelas kalau aku adalah Nyonya Oh Luhan dan sekarang merangkap sebagai ibu tirimu. Apa masih kurang jelas?"

Sehun menatap Luhan sekali sebelum mendekatkan bibirnya dan menubruk bibir Luhan dengan kasar. Dilumatnya bibir didepannya itu tanpa henti dan semakin dalam. Bibir Luhan rasanya seperti candu, manis dan memikat membuat Sehun tak henti melumat bibir itu. Dihisapnya bibir Luhan dengan keras hingga membuat Luhan menggerang karena rasa nikmat dan perih secara bersamaan. Bibirnya rasanya ingin lepas sanking kuatnya Sehun menghisap bahkan rasanya bibirnya sudah membengkak walaupun hanya lumatan-lumatan panas tanpa lidah.

"Kau terlalu manis untuk ukuran seorang pelacur"

"Akh akh sshh" Luhan mendesah keras saat tangan lihai Sehun meremas payudaranya berulangkali dari luar dress yang dipakaianya hingga kerah dressnya melorot mempertontonkan dadanya yang putih bersih.

Tangan Sehun meremat-merat dada Luhan dengan tempo tidak teratur. Kadang lambat atau sesekali cepat hingga Luhan meringis. Tangan Sehun sudah berhenti meremas payudara Luhan dan menarik kerah dress juga tali bra hitamnya hingga terpampanglah payudara kanannya yang putih dan menegang siap untuk dilumat.

"Apa aku boleh mendapatkan susuku Mom"

"Ssh ambil. Ambil saja susumu sayang" Luhan sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan gairahnya hingga menarik kepala Sehun mendekat dan bibir Sehun bertabrakan dengan putingnya. Tentu saja Sehun dengan senang mengemutnya bahkan menyedotnya berulangkali berharap akan keluar cairan putih dari dalam sana.

"Kenapa susunya tidak keluar Mom? Sehun sudah sangat haus" Sehun berkata manja yang dibuat-buat seolah Luhan adalah Mamanya dan dirinya adalah bayi yang kehausan. Haus akan nafsu lebih tepatnya.

"Emut lagi sayang. Sebentar lagi akan keluar. Mungkin kau kurang bersungguh-sungguh menyedotnya" Luhan masuk dalam permainan Sehun dan menatap wajah Sehun yang sejajar dengan dadanya dan mengarahkan payudaranya pada bibir tipis Sehun.

Cpak

Cpak

Suara lidah yang berbenturan dengan daging merah tegang itu memenuhi indra pendengaran Luhan membuatnya semakin bergairah dan semakin menekan kepala Sehun untuk lebih mengerjai putingnya. Tangan kirinya dia buat membawa tangan kanan Sehun untuk meremas payudara sebelah kiri yang juga membutuhkan remasan.

"Bibir Sehun sudah lelah tapi susunya tidak juga keluar Mom" adu Sehun dengan manjanya dan bibir mengerucut. "Apa Sehun boleh mendapatkan susu Sehun yang lain?"

"Tentu saj- akh" Luhan dibuat tersentak saat dengan tiba-tiba pahanya dibuka lebar dan dia hanya bisa membaringkan tubuhnya di meja makan bersiap merasakan kenikmatan yang akan mengaliri tubuhnya.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dan menggoda kewanitaan Luhan yang masih terbalut celana dalam dengan hidung bangirnya. Ditusuk-tusukkan hidungnya itu berulang kali bermaksud menggoda dan sesekali bibirnya mengecupi paha dalam Luhan yang hanya bisa mendesah kegelian. Tak ingin membuang waktu karena penisnya yang juga tengah tersiksa dibawah sana Sehun melepas celana dalam Luhan hingga nampaklah kewanitaan yang bersih dan wangi walaupun masih terdapat bulu-bulu halus tipis disana. Sehun menyesap aroma kewanitaan Luhan yang seperti heroin membuatnya kecanduan dan tidak dapat berhenti. Bau itu memenuhi paru-parunya hingga rasanya sesak dan menyenangkam diwaktu yang bersamaan. Sehun mulai menjulurkan lidahnya disana untuk mengecap rasa kewanitaan Luhan yang sialnya entah kenapa terasa manis hingga Luhan mengeluarkan suara "Ah" berulang kali.

Kepala Luhan terasa pening saat Sehun mulai mengecupi kewanitaannya dengan lembut seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang membelainya. Tapi rasa nikmat itu berlangsung begitu saja ketika sesuatu tak bertulang mulai memasuki vaginanya yang cukup becek akibat rangsangan-rangsangan Sehun sedari tadi.

"Sshh terus sayang ahh lidahmu uhh sangat brengsek"

"Seperti ini Mom"

"Yahh mmhh" Luhan seketika akan berada dipuncaknya saat tusukan lidah Sehun dilubangnya semakin cepat .

"Ahh Sehun aku mau ahhhh" pandangan Luham memutih saat dia mencapai orgasmenya hanya karena belaian lidah anak tirinya. Apakah saat ini dia bisa mengatakan jika aktivitasnya sungguh bejat? Tapi siapa peduli.

"Susumu sangat nikmat Mom slurp" Sehun menyedot dalam cairan Luhan hingga tak tersisa dan naik mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Luhan dan menciumnya lagi. "Aku sudah tak tahan lagi" Sehun membuka celananya dan siap melesatkan penis tegaknya.

Ting tong

Ting tong

Tapi itu semua gagal saat bunyi bell menghancurkan semuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey kenapa kau lama sekali bregsek. Kau tau aku sud- eh kau siapa?"

"Kau yang siapa?"

Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Diliatnya sekali lagi nomor yang terdapat pada pintu dan benar ini adalah nomor kamar Sehun, harusnya. Tapi yang diliatnya malah seorang gadis cantik. Dirinya sudah berulangkali mengunjungi Sehun dan dia tidak mungkin lupa. Atau jangan-jangan Sehun sudah pindah. Ah itu lebih tidak mungkin. Jadi ditatapnya gadis itu sekali lagi. Barangkali dia tahu atas semua pertanyaannya.

"Ehem.. jadi begini. Aku sebenernya ingin mengunjungi Sehun. Dia dulu tinggal disini. Tapi hari ini aku malah menemukanmu disini" jelas Jongin dengan senyum yang dibuat semanis mungkin.

"Kau.. temannya Sehun?"

"Lebih tepatnya sahabat, jika bisa dibilang begitu"

Luhan sedikit ragu dengan penjelasan laki-laki didepannya ini. Bagaimana seorang sahabat bisa memaki sahabatnya sendiri. "Ah masuklah. Sehun ada didalam" Luhan menyingkir untuk memberi jalan pada laki-laki didepannya. Dan laki-laki itu melenggang masuk dengan santainya seperti sudah terbiasa melakukan hal itu.

"Hey Sehun!" Jongin menyapa Sehun yang sedang berjalan menuju kamarnya sambil membawa segelas air pada tangannya yang tak terluka. Yang dipanggil menoleh dan langsung memasang wajah datarnya. Jadi manusia brengsek yang tadi memencet bell dan mengganggu aktivitasnya bersama Luhan adalah Jongin. Jika Jongin bukan sahabatnya mungkin saat ini gelas yang dipegangnya akan berakhir pecah menghantam kepala laki-laki itu. Demi Tuhan, ereksinya saat ini masih sakit.

"Kenapa?" Balas Sehun malas-malasan.

"Ish aku sudah meluangkan waktuku yang berharga untuk menjengukmu tapi lihat perlakuanmu itu" jawab Jongin sok dramatis.

"Yang aku tahu jika menjenguk seseorang itu harusnya membawa setidaknya sekantung buah" Sehun kini melangkahkan kakinya cuek menuju kamarnya dan diikuti Jongin dibelakangnya.

"Awalnya aku tadi ingin memberimu sebuket bunga tapi aku tidak tahu bunga kesukaanmu apa"

"Cih menjijikkan"

Jongin dengan santainya duduk di sofa dan menempatkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman seolah itu adalah kamarnya sendiri. "Ngomong-ngomong siapa perempuan itu?"

"Siapa?"

"Yang tadi membukakan pintu"

"Pembantu"

"Hah bagaimana-

Clek

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan minuman" Luhan datang sambil membawa nampan yang diatasnya berisi segelas sirup jeruk dingin. Setelah diletakkannya gelas itu pada meja dia segera pergi. Dia tidak kuat ditatap begitu intens oleh dua orang pemuda sekaligus dalam satu ruangan.

"Benar dia hanya pembantumu? Dimana kau menemukannya? Barangkali aku bisa menyewa satu untuk menghangatkan ranjangku" tanya Jongin setelah Luhan keluar dari kamar Sehun.

Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah. Temannya ini benar-benar maniak "Apa krystal sudah mencampakkanmu hingga kau mencari yang lain?"

Jongin tergelak mendengar penuturan Sehun seperti itu adalah hal terlucu didunia "Tidak ada ceritanya seorang Kim Jongin dicampakkan seorang wanita. Aku hanya sudah bosan dengan lubang melarnya dan membutuhkan yang sempit-sempit"

"Kenapa tidak kau jepit penismu dengan pintu"

"Sialan kau. Hey ayo keluar. Teman-teman yang lain tadi mengajak kita merayakan kemenanganmu kemarin"

.

.

.

.

.

"Wow kita lihat siapa ini" Luhan tersentak kaget saat baru saja keluar dari salah satu distro di pusat perbelanjaan terkenal tapi tiba-tiba 3 orang laki-laki mencegatnya dan salah satu dari mereka adalah orang yang ia hindari selama ini.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Luhan tajam dan sosok didepannya hanya tetawa bersama kedua temannya.

"Aku hanya menyapamu saja. Apa tidak boleh. Kulihat dari bajumu kau sudah kaya ya. Jadi siapa itu? Presiden korea selatan atau mafia kelas kakap?"

"Tutup mulutmu dan ini bukan urusanmu" Luhan segera pergi setelah mengatakan hal itu tapi terpaksa gagal karna laki-laki itu mencekal tangannya dan menyeretnya kasar ditengah ramainya pusat perbelanjaan.

"Lepaskan aku brengsek!" Luhan sudah tak mampu menahan amarahnya saat laki-laki itu memasukkannya kedalam sebuah mobil dan membawanya entah pergi kemana.

"Ssstt diamlah ini akan sangat menyenangkan" laki-laki itu menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada permukaan bibir Luhan dan segera ditapis dengan kasar oleh Luhan.

Mobil yang ditumpangi Luhan dengan laki-laki itu kini berhenti di salah satu club malam yang masih tampak sepi karena hari masih sore. Laki-laki itu menyeret Luhan lagi dan membawanya masuk kedalam club. Segala upaya sudah dilakukan Luhan untuk memberontak dan melepaskan diri tapi semua percuma karena laki-laki itu jelas lebih kuat darinya.

Bruk

Luhan merasa punggungnya sangat nyeri karena seenaknya laki-laki itu mendorongnya pada salah satu sofa dan menindihnya. Luhan menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya gusar. "Lepaskan aku brengsek"

"Sudah 2 tahun tak bertemu dan kau semakin cantik dan menggoda. Aku jadi menginginkanmu lagi sayang"

Cuihh

Luhan meludahi laki-laki itu dengan segenap keberaniannya. Dan laki-laki itu langsung merubah raut wajahnya yang tadi berseri-seri kini menjadi murka dan membuat Luhan sedikit bergetar ketakutan. Dia takut laki-laki ini akan melakukan hal kasar padanya seperti dulu jika dirinya membangkang.

Plak

Suara benturan tangan dan kulit terdengar memenuhi ruangan yang penghuninya asik bercumbu seolah tak peduli. Melihat Luhan sedikit tenang laki-laki itu mulai berani mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Luhan dengan kasar dan sesekali menggigitnya membuat darah segar mengucur keluar dan Luhan hanya mengerang kesakitan. Bahkan tangan laki-laki itu sudah berani meraba-raba tubuhnya. Percuma jika dia berteriak minta tolong karena tidak akan ada yang peduli. Hal seperti ini sudah biasa terjadi di club dan dia hanya pasrah.

Tiba-tiba bayangan wajah Sehun yang menatapnya kecewa memenuhi pikirannya dan entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana dia berhasil mendorong laki-laki itu hingga terjungkal kebelakang. Kesempatan itu tentu saja tidak disia-siakannya untuk lari secepat mungkin menghindari laki-laki itu yang mencoba berdiri dan bersiap menangkapnya kembali.

Pintu diujung sana seolah menjadi harapan Luhan untuk keluar dari neraka ini dan terbebas dari iblis yang mengejarnya dibelakang sana. Diraihnya pintu dengan tergesa-gesa hingga dia menabrak dada seseorang dengan keras.

"Sehun?" Bukan. Bukan Luhan yang mengucapkannya. Tapi laki-laki yang tadi mengejarnya yang entah bagaimana bisa mengenal sosok yang ditabraknya yang tidak lain adalah Sehun.

 **TBC**

 **Review please~**

keiLu notes :

Ada yg nunggu ff ini? Gk ada ya pasti..

Makasih buat yang udah review, follow, dan favorite ff abal-abal ini.

Tanpa kalian ff ini gk bakal lanjut.

Chapter kemaren author janji kasih yg manis2 tp gagal karna mood author yg berantakan dan feel buat ngelanjut tiba-tiba ilang.

Dan juga menurut author masih terlalu cepet kasih yg manis2 hehe

Makasih buat yg udah ngoreksi kesalahan penulisan nama jungkook. Author bener-bener gk sengaja.

Buat yg request buat nambahin member bts ama seventeen yg lain author gk janji.

Maaf jika ff ini gk ngefeel bgt karna author ngetiknya nyicil berhari-hari dan sempat kena WB.

Intinya makasih buat kalian semua.

Salam 520


	4. Chapter 4

**Mom**

 **Casts :**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Lu Han**

 **dll**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Mature Content, Sex Scene**

 **Warning : Typo bertebaran, EYD berantakan, dan cerita yan abal2an**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T BE SILENT READER**

 **~Banana Sehun Present~**

 **Happy reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

"Se-sehun tolong aku" Luhan bersembunyi dibelakang punggung Sehun dan memegang erat kaos yang digunakan Sehun seolah dia benar-benar ketakutan.

Sehun menatap tak mengerti. Bagaimana Luhan bisa ada disini dan tiba-tiba meminta tolong. Apa seseorang baru saja menyakitinya.

"Sehun?!" Yang dipanggil mengarahkan pandangannya pada sumber suara dan terbelalak kaget tapi sedetik kemudian berwajah datar lagi. Laki-laki didepannya itu, si China alias Kris. Musuhnya dijalananan sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Dan dia bertambah heran saat pandangan Kris mengarah pada Luhan sebelum memandanginya lagi.

Apa mereka saling kenal?

"Wow jadi dia orangnya Lu" Kris menunjuk wajah Sehun yang segera ditampik Sehun dengan kasar "Aku tak menyangka seleramu sekarang hanyalah bocah SMA yang masih merengek dibalik dipunggung ayahnya" Kris semakin menunjukkan wajah meremehkannya dan membuat Sehun berang. Tidak ada yang boleh meremehkannya. Apalagi si pengecut ini.

"Apa bedanya dengan dirimu setelah bersujud di bawah kakiku keesokannya kau pulang ke China dan bersembunyi di bawah ketiak ayahmu lalu mengirim orang-orang untuk memukulku. Apa kau takut pada bocah SMA ini hah?!" Sehun membalasnya tidak kalah bengis. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk diinjak-injak oleh laki-laki China di depannya itu yang tengah mengepalkan tangannya.

Bugh "JAGA UCAPANMU BRENGSEK!" satu pukulan tepat mengenai pilipis Sehun membuat Luhan yang melihatnya sontak memekik kaget.

"Kau yang harusnya menjaga sikapmu" Bugh. Bugh. Sehun membalas Kris tidak kalah kerasnya. Walaupun tangannya tengah diperban itu tidak membuat kekuatannya berkurang sedikitpun. "Siapa kau disini?" Bugh "Bahkan saat ini aku bisa saja membuatmu dikeluarkan dari Korea" Bugh

Kini posisi Sehun tengah diatas tubuh Kris yang jauh lebuh tinggi dan lebih besar darinya. Pukulan terus dilayangkan Sehun pada wajah rupawan Kris tanpa henti. Laki-laki ini tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja.

"Jo-jongin pi-pisahkan mereka" seakan tersadar dari lamunannya Jongin langsung menghampiri Sehun dan Kris yang tengah adu jotos. Bahkan kini tubuh Sehun berada di bawah Kris. Jongin menarik Mingyu untuk membantunya memisahkan mereka. Ini masih terlalu sore untuk membuat keributan di club malam. Apalagi status mereka yang masih pelajar. Jadi sebelum seseorang menelpon polisi Jongin meraih pundak Kris dari belakang sebelum memukulnya keras lalu tersungkur kebelakang.

Mingyu segera membantu memapah Sehun yang wajahnya penuh luka dan darah. Luka akibat terjatuh dari motor kemarin saja belum sembuh benar sekarang ditambah pukulan yang didapatnya bertubi-tubi di wajah tampannya. Sudut bibirnya pun sedikit robek dan mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Sehun kau tidak apa-apa?" Luhan mulai mendekati Sehun yang balas menatapnya tajam. Mungkin Sehun marah padanya karena Sehun mendapat pukulan-pukulan itu setelah dirinya meminta tolong pada Sehun. Luhan menjadi merasa bersalah. Andai saja dia terus lari dan tidak memilih bersembunyi di balik punggung Sehun tentu hal ini tidak akan terjadi. Tapi entah kenapa instingnya mengatakan Sehun akan menolongnya.

"Jong mana kunci mobilmu?"

"Ini ap-hey kau mau kemana?! Sial!" Jongin mendesis kasar setelah Sehun mengambil kunci mobil ditangannya dan berjalan keluar dengan Luhan yang terseret-seret dibelakangnya. "Bagaimana aku bisa pulang? Sialan seharusnya tadi aku membiarkan Sehun membawa mobilnya sendiri" Jongin terus merutuk dengan wajah kesalnya.

Mingyu yang disebelahnya hanya terkikik "Kau bisa menumpang pada ku Hyung tenang saja"

"Ya dan kau akan menyuruhku membayar minuman mahalmu malam ini"

.

.

.

.

.

Bruk

Bremm

"Bagaimana kau mengenal Kris?" Setelah duduk dibangku pengemudi dan menjalankan mobil milik Jongin mulutnya otomatis menanyakan hal yang membuatnya sangat penasaran sedari tadi.

"Dia... dia temanku" jawab Luhan takut-takut. Tidak mungkin dia mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Sehun saat ini. Nanti ada saatnya dia akan berkata jujur. Tentang dirinya.

"Cih teman" Sehun mendecih sambil mendesis merasakan robekan dibelahan bibirnya yang terasa sakit untuknya berbicara. "Apa seorang teman akan ketakutan melihat temannya"

"Sehun.. ini tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan. Kita memang teman. Tapi sesuatu terjadi membuatku harus menghindarinya" jelas Luhan. Saat ini dirinya mencoba bersikap tenang jika tidak kejujuran-kejujuran itu akan keluar dari mulutnya tanpa bisa dikontrol. Dan sebelum hal itu terjadi dia harus pintar-pintar bersikap.

"Apa aku harus percaya jika kau berteman dengan seorang anak pembuat senjata illegal dan pengedar narkoba. Kau fikir aku bodoh. Atau jangan-jangan kau bagian dari si keparat China itu"

Luhan sedikit tersentak dengan pernyataan-pernyataan Sehun barusan. Apakah dia sehina itu hingga Sehun selalu berfikir buruk tentangnya. Luhan memang murahan. Tapi itu dulu sebelum dia berjanji untuk menjadi orang yang lebih baik lagi untuk Junghan. "Tidak bisakah kau berhenti merendahkanku. Dan.. aku tidak sebejat itu"

Mobil yang dikendarai Sehun mulai memasuki kawasan hotelnya dan ditekannya klakson keras-keras membuat penjaga hotel terlonjak kaget. "Ceraikan Appaku sebelum aku mencari tahu tentangmu"

"Aku... tidak bisa"

"Kenapa!?"

"Karena aku membutuhkannya! Kau tahu! Bertahun-tahun hidup sendiri dan saat bertemu Seho aku mulai merasa duniaku akan berubah. Tidak bisakah kau memahaminya?!"

Sekarang Sehun yang terdiam. Mobil yang dikendarainya juga sudah berhenti. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa hancur mendengar pernyataan Luhan barusan. Kenapa harus Appanya? Kenapa bukan dirinya saja tempat Luhan bergantung? Oke dia akui dia sedikit cemburu. Tapi dirinya langsung sadar bahwa dia tidak pantas merasakan hal itu. Bagaimanapun Appanya adalah suamin Luhan. Dirinya? Dirinya hanya orang asing yang tidak sengaja bertemu Luhan di club malam dan menghabiskan waktu diranjang.

"Keluar"

"Se-

"Aku bilang keluar jalang!"

Luhan hanya mampu menuruti perkataan Sehun. Mereka memang memerlukan waktu menyendiri dan berfikir entah untuk apa. Yang pasti menurut Luhan turun dari mobil adalah tindakan yang benar. Mereka tidak bisa berada dalam satu tempat dengan waktu yang lama. Mereka sama-sama memiliki ego yang tinggi untuk saling mengalah.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Dibukanya pintu kayu bercat coklat usang itu dengan perlahan agar tak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun. Karna jika tidak sosok yang tengah terlelap dibalik selimut tebalnya itu akan terbangun. Entah kenapa telinganya sangat sensitif. Apalagi hari sudah terlalu malam untuk adik kecilnya itu bangun. Dia juga terlalu lelah menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang meluncur dari bibir tipis sang adik yang sama-sama cerewet sepertinya._

 _Tubuhnya terasa remuk redam seolah tulang-tulangnya telah rontok dan tertiup angin malam. Jaket kusutnya tidak pernah bisa menghalau dinginnya malam apalagi di akhir musim gugur seperti ini. Entah sudah berapa lama dia memakai jaket itu tanpa berganti sekalipun. Karna kalaupun dia punya cukup uang itu lebih baik jika untuk membeli keperluan adiknya._

 _Melihat wajah lelap dan dengkuran halus milik sang adik membuat rasa lelahnya menguap tak tersisa. Rasa kantuknya pun juga menghilang tergantikan senyum manis yang terpantri dibibir tipisnya. Setidaknya malam ini dia dapat tidur nyenyak tanpa mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang terus menghantuinya 3tahun belakangan ini._

 _Tapi semua salah saat telinganya mendengar barang pecah saat jam masih menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi. Matanya yang masih lengket harus rela terbuka untuk melihat adiknya yang tergeletak tak berdaya sambil mencengkram dadanya dimana letak jantungnya berada. Tak dipedulikannya pecahan gelas yang berceceran dilantai yang kapan saja dapat menggores kulitnya. Yang dilakukannya sekarang berteriak keluar mencari bantuan kepada semua orang._

 _._

 _._

 _Dunianya terasa hancur setelah mendengar setiap untain kata yang keluar dari bibir dokter yang menangani adiknya. Jantung itu.. jantung yang bersarang ditubuh adiknya lagi-lagi harus menjadi ancaman harapan hidup sang adik. Penyakit yang dulunya sudah sembuh kini kambuh lagi. Entah kenapa Tuhan sangat suka menyiksa dirinya dan adiknya._

 _Semuanya berawal sejak 3 tahun yang lalu ketika sang Appa tiri -seseorang yang menikahi Mamanya 15 tahun yang lalu- Mama, dan adiknya ingin mengunjungi sang kakek yang tengah sakit. Saat itu hujan sangat deras hingga aspal terasa sangat licin. Mobil yang dikendarai Appanya bertubrukan dengan truk yang melaju kencang dari arah berlawanan hingga sang Appa harus membanting setir dan malah menabrak mobil lain sebelum menubruk sebuah pohon besar. Appanya meninggal ditempat lalu disusul sang Mama sedangkan sang adik dalam kondisi kritis dengan keadaan jantung lemah dan pendarahan dalam. Setidaknya Tuhan masih sedikit sayang padanya dengan menyisakan seorang yang paling disayanginya._

 _Dirinya yang saat itu sedang berada di kampus langsung menangis histeris setelah seorang anggota kepolisian menghubunginya. Dirinya langsung berlari menerobos rintik hujan, tak dipedulikannya bajunya yang mulai basah juga kakinya yang sakit gara-gara terlalu sering terpeleset. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah keluarganya. Bahkan langit pun ikut menangis merasakan kesedihannya._

 _Setelah upacara pemakaman sang Appa dan Eomma, mereka meninggal dalam keadaan yang romantis dengan tangan saling tertaut bahkan makam merekapun bersebelahan. Mungkin mereka memang berjodoh. Dirinya segera kembali kerumah sakit untuk mengetahui keadaan sang adik yang terpaksa harus dioperasi. Jantungnya terlalu lemah untuk digunakan bertahan hidup. Tentu saja hal seperti itu akan menghabiskan dana yang banyak. Sedangkan dirinya hanya seorang mahasiswa dan belum berpenghasilan._

 _Saat itu datanglah laki-laki itu dengan uluran tangan bak malaikat. Dia dengan suka rela membiayai operasi sang adik. Tapi tentu saja tidak ada yang gratis didunia ini. Dirinya harus rela menjadi pemuas nafsu laki-laki itu. Awalnya tentu saja dirinya menolak tapi semuanya sudah terlambat. Adiknya sudah melakukan operasi menggunakan uang dari laki-laki itu. Laki-laki yang dianggapnya seorang malaikat ternyata tidak lebih dari sesesok iblis neraka._

 _Laki-laki itu melakukan hal bejat kepada tubuhnya setiap hari tanpa henti dengan alibi pembayaran hutang. Dirinya seolah seperti binatang yang siap dipakai kapanpun. Dirinya sangat kotor dan menjijikan. Bahkan untuk menangispun rasanya sudah tak berguna. Ingin rasanya dia mati dan menyusul sang Appa dan Mama tapi bayangan senyum sang adik seolah selalu menghalanginya. Dan saat itu satu-satunya alasan dia tetap hidup adalah sang adik._

 _5 bulan berlalu hingga dia dapat terlepas dari jeratan iblis neraka itu seutuhnya._

 _._

 _._

 _"Kita harus segera melakukan operasi"_

 _Kalimat dokter itu terus terngiang-ngiang dibenaknya. Upahnya bekerja perbulan pun tidak akan cukup untuk membayar biaya operasi sang adik. Tidak mungkin dia melakukan pinjaman karna dia jamin dirinya tidak akan mampu melunasinya. Harta yang masih tersisa saat ini hanya rumah usang peninggalan sang Appa dan Mama._

 _Tidak mungkin dirinya melakukan hal bejat itu lagi. Sudah cukup 3 tahun lalu dirinya diberlakukan layaknya binatang. Memang beberapa hari yang lalu dia sengaja pergi ke club untuk sekedar bersenang-senang. Tapi siapa sangka jika seorang pemuda akan menarik perhatiannya dan bisa ditebak mereka berakhir diranjang. Menurutnya itu adalah malam yang hebat jika dibandingkan saat 3 tahun lalu._

 _Dan dia berjanji malam itu adalah malam terakhir dia melakukan hal itu._

 _._

 _._

 _"Luhan? Untung kamu datang. Kemarilah Halmeoni ingin mengenalkanmu dengan seseorang" siang itu saat dirinya pergi ke toko roti milik sang nenek berharap mendapat sedikit belas kasihan padanya sang nenek langsung menyeretnya kearah bangku yang sengaja disediakan untuk pengunjung yang ingin memakan roti-roti mereka di tempat._

 _Disana terdapat sesosok pria dewasa berpakaian resmi tengah menikmati teh dengan gaya angkuh tapi tidak mengurangi aura baik dalam dirinya._

 _"Luhan kenalkan ini Seho-ssi"_

 _Dan mulai saat itu entah bagaimana dia bisa dekat dengan Seho. Laki-laki duda beranak satu. Lebih tepatnya Seho yang mencoba mendekatinya. Sosoknya yang hangat membuat dirinya nyaman berteman dengan Seho. Hingga Seho melamar dirinya dan ingin menjadikan dirinya seorang istri. Usia yang terpaut jauh tidak menjadi masalah untuk pengusaha sukses itu. Dia bilang dia sudah terlalu terjerat dengan pesonanya. Bahkan Seho berkata akan membantu membiayai operasi adikya._

 _Sudah tidak ada alasan Luhan untuk menolaknya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sejak hari itu Sehun tidak pulang kerumah sama sekali dan sudah terhitung 3 hari. Entah apa dipikiran anak itu untuk pergi disaat tubuhnya penuh luka. Luhan berharap Sehun dapat merawat luka-lukanya dengan baik. Luhan sudah menghubungi nomor Sehun berulang kali dan berulang kali juga panggilannya dijawab suara sang operator wanita. Luhan sangat khawatir dan tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain menghubungi Sehun. Awalnya dia ingin bertanya pada Jongin tapi dirinya tidak punya kontak anak itu sama sekali. Luhan benar-benar kehabisan akal dan hanya berharap Sehun cepat pulang.

Jika alasan Sehun tidak pulang adalah dirinya dia akan segera mungkin meninggalkan rumah ini dan menceraikan Seho. Dia tidak bisa merusak hubungan ayah-anak itu.

Setidaknya Junghan sudah melakukan operasi dan keadaannya cukup membaik walaupun masih membutuhkan perawatan intensif. Dia bisa bekerja seperti dulu lagi nanti. Toh jika itu untuk Junghan dia rela melakukan apapun. Dia berharap setelah menikah dengan Seho hidupnya akan berjalan lancar. Tapi semuanya salah saat anak tirinya adalah seseorang yang pernah berbagi kehangatan dengannya. Semua mulai bertambah runyam saat anak tirinya tidak menyuainya.

Ya, jika Seho pulang nanti dia akan membicarakan rencana perceraian ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun melepas sepatunya setelah masuk kekamar hotelnya yang sudah 3 hari tidak ia datangi. Ada beberapa hal yang membuatnya tidak bisa pulang. Termasuk Luhan. Selama tiga hari ini dia memulai berpikir banyak hal. Yang ternyata cukup membuatnya pusing dan sering uring-uringan sendiri membuat Jongin sering mengumpat jengkel karna tingkahnya. Bahkan moodnya pun juga suka berubah-ubah layaknya perempuan. Bahkan Jongin dengan bodohnya mengatakan dia hamil.

Baru saja pulang tapi matanya sudah disuguhkan pemandangan yang membuat hatinya terasa sakit.

Ehem

Deheman yang dibuat-buat Sehun membuat sepasang sejoli atau lebih tepatnya Appa dan Mama tiri Sehun segera melepas tautan bibir mereka. Luhan langsung mengelap sisa-sisa saliva di bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya lalu memandang Sehun dengan raut penuh kekhawatiran. Tapi Sehun tidak menoleh ataupun melirik kearahnya sedikitpun membuat Luhan kecewa. Sehun hanya membungkuk sebentar dihadapan ayahnya lalu pergi.

"Kau baru pulang?" Tanya Seho dengan kalem membuat niat Sehun untuk segera pergi gagal.

"Ya"

"Sudah beberapa hari Appa tidak mendapat panggilan dari sekolahmu. Appa bangga kau mulai menjadi anak baik. Terus pertahankan dan jangan buat Appa kecewa lagi" petuah Seho

"Hmm. Aku pamit" Sehun membungkuk lagi sebentar dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya.

Sepertinya dirinya membutuhkan sedikit waktu lagi untuk menenangkan pikirannya dan juga mungkin hatinya.

Direbahkannya tubuh jangkungnya itu dengan kasar di kasur hangatnya. Upayanya untuk menenangkan hati dan pikirannya ternyata gagal total. Bahkan kini ingin rasanya dia mengklaim Luhan adalah miliknya dihadapan sang Appa. Tapi dirinya sama sekaki tidak punya hak melakukan hal itu. Sesaat Sehun akan lupa siapa Luhan sebenarnya dan sesaat lagi dirinya merasa terhempas dilubang yang dalam saat mengingat status Luhan saat ini. Jika saja dirinya bertemu dengan Luhan lebih awal mungkin semuanya tidak akan berakhir seperti ini.

Tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang seorang ibu dan selalu merasa sendirian saat sang Appa lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya untuk bergumul dengan kertas-kertas bernilai jutaan won membuat Sehun tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang dingin tak tersentuh. Appanya selalu berkata jika semua itu dia lakukan untuk kebaikan Sehun tapi sebenernya itu hanyalah untuk kesenangannya semata tanpa pernah memikirkannya.

Berulangkali melakukan kesalahan untuk mencari perhatian sang Appa hingga dirinya lelah. Dan mungkin Sehun memang harus mengalah dengan egonya untuk kesekian kali.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun selesai dengan baju seragam yang melekat apik ditubuhnya. Tak lupa dasi yang bertenger berantakan dilehernya dan almamater yang tak sedikitpun pernah ia pakai. Dirinya selalu beralasan cuaca terlalu panas saat dirinya dihukum karna melupakan hal satu itu. Cukup sepele tapi sepertinya guru konseling itu tidak punya kerjaan selain menghukum dan menceramahi Sehun dengan kalimat yang sama. Bahkan kini Sehun menghapalnya diluar kepala.

Dibawanya kaki jenjangnya itu menghampiri meja makan dan menemukan sang Appa dan Mama tiri tengah sarapan bersama. Dirinya segera menarik salah satu kursi dan mulai menyantap nasi goreng yang dari aromanya saja terlihat menggoda. Jelas ini bukan nasi goreng buatan kepala restoran hotel ini karna nasi goreng itu terdapat banyak sayuran sangat berbeda dengan nasi goreng buatan hotel yang penuh dengan daging.

Baru satu suap tapi tiba-tiba makanan itu malah tidak bisa diajak kompromi dan malah kembali keatas membuatnya segera menutup mulut dan berlari ke wastafel. Hanya sedikit nasi goreng yang keluar dari mulutnya sisanya hanya saliva pahit.

Sepertinya sistem pencernaannya masih belum sembuh benar akibat pukulan-pukulan Kris di perutnya.

"Sehun kau tidak apa-apa?" Luhan yang khawatir langsung mengelus punggung Sehun halus. Tidak seperti biasanya Sehun akan menampik tangannya kasar tapi kali ini Sehun langsung pergi seolah-olah Luhan tidak ada disana. Luhan termenung melihat punggung Sehun yang mulai menjauh.

"Seho-ssi ada yang ingin aku katakan" Luhan mendekati Seho yang dengan hikmat menikmati sarapan paginya seolah tidak ada hal yang terjadi sebelumnya. Melihat kursi Sehun yang kosong sepertinya anak itu sudah pergi ke sekolah.

Seho menatap Luhan hangat dan mengangguk lagu mengelap bibirnya dengan kain lap di meja. "Katakan saja sayang"

"Apa sebaiknya kita bercerai? Sepertinya Sehun tidak menyukaiku" aku Luhan. Dia sudah bertekad untuk mengatakan hal ini secepatnya.

"Hey dengar" Seho memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Luhan "Sehun memang seperti itu. Kalian baru tinggal beberapa hari dan pasti merasa asing satu sama lain. Tapi lambat laut kalian pasti akan akrab. Dan jika kita bercerai apa kau tidak memikirkan Junghan? Lalu bagaimana tanggapan bibi Kim akan hal ini. Dia pasti kecewa. Bukankah beliau yang paling bahagia saat mendengar kita akan menikah. Tidak usah dipikirkan lagi. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja" Seho mengelus pipi Luhan pelan dan merapikan jasnya singkat "Aku harus berangkat. Banyak hal yang harus kukerjakan. Jika kau merasa bosan kau bisa mengunjungi Junghan atau pergi berbelanja" Sebelum melangkah pergi Seho menyempatkan mencium kening Luhan mesra. Dan Luhan hanya bisa diam diberlakukan seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun mana buku matematikamu" Sehun yang baru saja masuk langsung dihadang Jongin menanyakan buku matematikanya. Aneh sekali anak itu. Ah Jongin setiap hari memang aneh.

Sehun menyerahkan buku matematikanya pada Jongin dan segera duduk dibangkunya dengan santai dan mulai mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya untuk bermain game. Bel masuk masih akan berbunyi 30 menit lagi jadi dirinya memanfaatkan itu untuk menaiklah level game dalam ponselnya.

"Yak bodoh kenapa kau tidak bilang jika kau belum mengerjakannya juga. Ck sialan. Kau mau kita dihukum Jung ssaem lagi?" Tiba-tiba Jongin datang kebangkunya dan menghempaskan bukunya kasar membuatnya terlonjak kaget dan permainannya berakhir.

"Sialan apa maumu brengsek!" Sehun ganti meneriaki Jongin.

"Lihat" Jongin menunjuk lembar kosong dibuku tulus milik Sehun "Kau belum mengerjakan tugas matematikamu dan kau malah bersantai-santai" Jelas Jongin.

"Ck" Sehun hanya berdecak malas dan menyaut buka matematikanya lalu mulai mengerjakan. Dia bukanlah siswa yang bodoh tapi juga bukan siswa yang terlalu pintar. Jadi dirinya mencoba berusaha berkonsentrasi untuk mengerjakan sebelum lagi-lagi Jongin datang dengan satu buku kosong dan satu buku penuh tulisan rumus lalu duduk disampingnya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Hey lihatlah. Aku mendapat contekan jadi kita tidak perlu susah-susah berpikir ah sial 15 menit lagi guru botak itu pasti akan datang" Jongin segera menyalin tiap tulisan tak memperdulikan Sehun yang memilih mengerjakan tugasnya sendiri tanpa mencontek. Dahinya sesekali mengkerut pertanda dirinya sedang berpikir keras.

"Ehem selamat pagi. Hari ini Jung ssaem tidak akan datang dikarenakan beliau sedang menjalani bimbingan untuk olimpiade mendatang. Saya berharap kalian tidak membuat ricuh dan tetap belajar di kelas. Terimakasih" setelah guru piket itu pergi siswa dikelas Sehun bersorak-sorai. Tapi ada juga yang mendesah kesal karna sudah capek-capek mengerjakan tugas tapi guru matematika mereka tidak datang.

"Sialan" Jongin membanting buku tugas didepannya lalu mendapat delikan tajam dari Kyungsoo karna sudah berani membanting bukunya. Aneh sekali Jongin yang bandel akan takut dengan delikan pemuda bermata burung hantu yang duduk dibarusan paling depan.

"Hey Sehun kau liat itu" Jongin menunjuk seorang siswi yang kedapatan memandangi Sehun sedari tadi. "Sepertinya dia menyukaimu"

"Lalu?"

"Ah kau tidak asik sekali. Kudengar dia baru saja putus dari pacarnya yang pernah dibelikannya mobil. Tidakkah dia sangat kaya"

"Tidak. Dia bodoh"

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku minta maaf. Mari kita mulai semuanya dari awal" Luhan yang baru saja keluar dari kamar dikagetkan Sehun yang tengah membungkuk padanya dan mengatakan hal yang menurutnya sangat mustahil. Sehun dan kata maaf sangat tidak cocok untuk disatukan.

"Aku minta maaf atas segala perbuatanku sebelumnya. Aku sangat menyesal" Sehun berkata lagi dan membuat Luhan makin tak paham.

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya pada Luhan dan disambut Luhan dengan ragu. "Halo aku Oh Sehun. Putra Oh Seho, suamimu"

Ah Luhan sedikit mengerti sekarang. "Halo aku Luhan. Istri Appamu yang otomatis sekarang menjabat sebagai ibu tirimu. Salam kenal Sehun" Luhan tersenyum manis diakhir katanya. Entah kenapa hatinya tiba-tiba menghangat.

"Salam kenal Mama"

"K-kau memanggilku apa?"

"Mama. Bukankan sekarang kau adalah Mamaku?"

"Ya aku Mamamu"

Setidaknya kini hubungan mereka sudah membaik walaupun dalam hati keduanya sama-sama tidak rela dengan status ibu-anak yang terjalin diantara mereka. Seharusnya mereka memang melupakan kejadian di masa lalu dan memulai semuanya dari awal lagi. Ya seharusnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang sedang kau buat?" Sehun menengok Luhan yang tengah serius dengan sesuatu di meja dapur.

"Ya Tuhan Sehun kau mengagetkanku" Luhan sedikit terlonjak dan mengelus dadanya pelan. "Aku sedang membuat kue kering"

"Ku kering?"

"Ya. Ini akan enak sepertinya" tangan lentik Luhan menunjuk buku resep didepannya.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin? Bagaimana jika itu tidak enak?" Tanya Sehun lagi dengan cerewet. Ah sejak mereka berbaikan mereka mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan saling mengobrol.

"Yak! Kau meragukanku? Halmeoni ku adalah pembuat kue yang sangat enak dia jug-..

"Itu kan halmeonimu bukan dirimu" potong Sehun. Kini dirinya tengah duduk disamping Luhan dan membolak-balik buku resep kue.

"Daripada kau mengoceh tidak jelas mending kau membantuku memecahkan telur ini"

Hingga keduanya sama-sama membuat kue bersama-sama diselingi tawa. Dan Luhan juga akan berteriak saat Sehun melakukan hal yang salah seperti hampir semua kulit telur ikut masuk kedalam wadah membuatnya harus memisahkan itu dan membiarkan Sehun mengaduk adonan. Tapi hal itu lagi-lagi membuat Luhan berteriak kesal karna Sehun mengaduknya terlalu kencang mengakibatkan banyak adonan yang keluar.

Akhirnya kue yang harusnya jadi dalam waktu 2 jam malah berakhir menjadi 3 jam belum termasuk membersihkan dapur yang berantakan akibat ulah mereka. Kini Luhan dan Sehun tengah memasukkan kue kering mereka kedalam toples bening. Lebih tepatnya hanya Luhan karna Sehun malah asik memakannya.

"Ini sangat enak" komentar Sehun entah sudah keberapa kali. "Aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku cukup hebat membuat kue"

"Lebih tepatnya menghancurkan adonan kue" sanggah Luhan dengan kesal.

"Mama marah?"

"Tidak"

"Mama marah kan pada Sehun" Sial. Kini Sehun tengah beragyeo pada Luhan. Walaupun Sehun adalah pemuda yang luar biasa tampan tapi dia juga memiliki agyeo yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Aku tidak marah Sehun" Luhan mencubit kedua pipi Sehun gemas membuat empunya mengerang kesakitan sedang sang pelaku pencubitan malah tertawa bahagia.

Sehun terpesona dengan tawa manis yang keluar dari bibir Luhan. Entah kenapa itu seakan menghinoptisnya. Luhan yang sadar tengah diperhatikan pun menoleh dan entah siapa yang memulai kepala mereka mulai memiring dan mendekat satu sama lain.

 **TBC**

 **Review please**

Akhirnya apdet juga setelah sekian lama terabaikan dan author datang dengan pen name baru. Kenapa banana? Karena author suka banana dan banana itu menyehatkan apalagi banana...ah sudahlah.

Makasih buat yang udah selalu review ff abal2 ini. Tanpa kalian ff ini gk akan lanjut.

Makasih juga buat yang udah follow dan favorite. Author bener-beber terimakasih tapi lebih baik lagi jika kalian ikut ngeriview.

Makasih juga buat yg udah jd silent reader tanpa tau gmn perjuangan nulis author.

Kenapa apdetnya lama?

Author sibuk bgt sumvah (boong)

Sibuk belajar buat ujian (boong banget)

Gak punya kuota buat apdet (boong lagi)

Males ngetik (baru bener)

Trus kek nya jg gk ada yg nunggu ff ini jd ya author gk terlalu pen cepet apdet.

Buat yg nuduh ff ini ff plagiat coba sebutin part atau bagian mana yang lu tuduh plagiat. Kalo ini ff plagiat author pasti bakal apdet sehari lima kali tanpa harus capek2 ngetik atau mikir.

Author juga sedang galauin tentang kelakuan bejat Sehun yang...ah sudahlah terlalu sakit untuk dijelaskan /tsahh/

What's next? HoHan setengah NC an. Ini udah jd plot resmi. Kalo Hunhan NC an lagi gk tau kpn.

Oh ya itu Mingyu ama Junghan seventeen ya. Kalo gk tau tanya aja ke mbah gugel.

Ada yg mau temenan ama author di socmed atau pen baperin Hunhan atau pen bahas boiben2 masa kini boleh hayuk. Kali aja kita nyambung. Kalo ada yg mau curhat jg monggo. Cek Bio aja.. (udah kek promosi gw)

Salam 520


	5. Chapter 5

"Kau kenapa Hun?"

Sehun yang sedari tadi menyenderkan punggung tegapnya pada batang pohon sedikit memiringkan kepalanya guna melihat siapa yang mengajaknya bicara. Dia yang sedari tadi duduk sendirian tentu saja merasa sedikit merinding tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilnya. Dan ternyata pelakunya tidak lain adalah bedebah Jongin. Sial, niatnya untuk menenangkan pikiran ditempat sepi kini malah gagal. "Dasar kepo" saut Sehun singkat.

"Brengsek kau. Wajah kusutmu itu benar-benar menggangguku akhir-akhir ini" kata Jongin sambil duduk disamping Sehun dan menyenderkan punggungnya juga. Tak disangka ternyata rasanya sangat nyaman. Sinar matahari yang terik seolah dihalau daun-daun pohon yang rimbun sehingga tak terlalu panas.

"Jong"

"Ya"

"Kau tahu perempuan dirumahku itu"

"Pembantumu it..

"Bukan. Dia bukan pembantuku..ach! yak! Kenapa kau memukulku" Sehun meringis mengusap lengannya korban dari pemukulan bocah hitam disampingnya.

"Ck ck ck tak kusangka ternyata kau benar-benar menyembunyikan perempuan di kamar hotelmu. Aku penasaran jika Oh Ahjussi mengetahui ini. Pasti mobil dan motormu akan disita lalu kau akan jalan kaki ke sekolah ck ck benar-benar memprihatinkan"

"Bisakah kau berhenti bicara omong kosong. Ceritamu itu sangat mirip dengan drama yang sering Bibi penjaga kantin tonton"

"Ya ya ya terserah kau saja. Jadi dia benar simpananmu?"

"Bukan. Dia istri..

"Apa?! Jadi kau sudah menikah!"

"Hah menikah?!" Mendengar seseorang yang tiba-tiba menyaut Jongin dan Sehun langsung menoleh dan menemukan Jungkook dengan bungkus snack ditangannya dan mulut terbuka. Sepertinya bocah ini telah salah paham. "Sehun sudah menikah? Dan kau tak mengundangku. Ah betapa teganya dirimu" Jungkook berucap dramatis sambil mencengkram dadanya dan meringis seolah dia benar-benar kesakitan. Menjijikan.

"Hey aku belum menyelesaikan perkataanku bodoh. Dan kau" Sehun menunjuk Jungkook yang kini beringsut duduk didepannya "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku disini? Aku juga sekolah disini jadi aku bebas kemana saja sesukaku. Jadi kau benar-benar sudah menikah?"

"Dengarkan dulu bodoh. Perempuan itu bernama Luhan. Dia istri Appaku. Itu yang aku ingin ucapkan tadi" Sehun menggeram kesal lalu merebut snack ditangan Jungkook saat pemuda itu hanya diam mematung sama seperti Jongin disampingnya. Bahkan si hitam itu terbengong dengan mulut terbuka. Apa ada yang salah dengan ceritanya?

"Tap-tapi dia terlihat..

"Ya aku tahu. Dia sudah 25. Bukankah itu artinya dia sudah pantas menikah. Dan aku juga tak habis pikir dengan Appaku yang mau menikahi perempuan dengan usia yang terpaut jauh. Jong.. kau ingat saat kita pergi ke club bersama?" Jongin mengangguk dan siap mendengarkan cerita Sehun selanjutnya. Diliriknya Jungkook dan pemuda itu sedang memasang ekspresi seperti anak anjing. "Malam itu aku bertemu Luhan. Dan kami yah kau tau.. kami berakhir diranjang dan menghabiskan malam panas. Sejak saat itu aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Setiap hari aku berharap akan dapat bertemu dengannya lagi. Tapi saat aku dapat bertemu dengannya dia sudah menjadi istri Appaku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan"

"Aku tidak tahu siapa Luhan itu yang pasti ceritamu sama seperti drama yang Eommaku tonton kemarin" Sahut Jungkook dengan entengnya "Kisahmu sama seperti tokoh Park Jin Ah. Disitu dia banyak mengalami hal-hal berat sampai akhirnya dia dapat menerima Eomma barunya itu. Tidak ada yang bisa melawan takdir. Jika perempuan yang dia sayangi bahagia dengan..

"Aku tidak menyayangi Luhan"

"Hey dengarkan aku dulu.. Jika perempuan yang dia sayangi bahagia dengan Appanya dia juga akan bahagia karna dia tahu Appanya adalah orang baik" Lanjut Jungkook.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau suka menonton drama" Celetuk Jongin. Jungkook yang tersinggung langsung memukul pundak Jongin "Hey kau berani memukul seniormu bocah!"

"Ya kenapa? Kau kira aku takut? Aku sudah SMA dan aku bukan bocah"

"Tapi kau masih kelas 1"

"Tapi aku sudah SMA"

Plak

Plak

"Ouch"

Sehun yang kesal memukul kepala mereka bersamaan. "Bisakah kalian diam? Jika tidak kalian bisa pergi dan enyah dari pandanganku" Sungut Sehun dengan wajah garangnya membuat Jongin dan Jungkook terdiam seketika.

Jongin menepuk pundak Sehun berulangkali membuat Sehun risih dan mendelik pada Jongin. "Aku tidak menyangka mempunyai teman yang kisah cintanya..

"Aku tidak mencintainya" Potong Sehun.

"Ck. Baiklah baiklah.. lalu apa alasanmu memikirkan seseorang padahal dia hanya pasangan one night stand mu. Ku pikir kau bukan orang yang seperti itu"

Perkataan Jongin barusan membuat Sehun sedikit terdiam. Ya.. dirinya memang sedikit aneh setelah bertemu Luhan. Dia tidak menyukai Luhan tapi yah.. bisa dibilang sedikit tertarik. Pesona perempuan itu benar-benar tidak bisa terelakkan. Apalagi saat kedua kali mereka bertemu di restoran penampilan Luhan sangat luar biasa dan dirinya hampir terpesona jika sang Appa tidak segera mengenalkan Luhan sebagai istrinya.

"Sudahlah bung.. Memang apa yang kau pikirkan lagi? Seperti drama yang baru saja diceritakan Jungkook sebaiknya kau berdamai dengan keadaan. Luhan sudah menjadi istri Appamu. Mungkin Tuhan memang memiliki rencana lain membuatmu bertemu Luhan malam itu" Sambung Jongin sok bijak.

"Woahh" Jungkook memandang Jongin dengan mata berbinar takjub lalu bertepuk tangan membuat Jongin mengernyit heran.

"Tak kusangka bibir bejat mu bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti itu" Kata Sehun sedikit terkekeh. Perkataan Jongin benar-benar menyadarkannya.

Jadi.. haruskan dia berdamai dengan keadaan dan menerima Luhan?

Apa dirinya mampu?

.

.

.

.

.

 **Mom**

 **Casts :**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Lu Han**

 **dll**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Angst, Mature Content, Sex Scene**

 **Warning : Typo bertebaran, EYD berantakan, Cerita abal-abalan.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T BE SILENT READER**

 **~Banana Sehun present~**

 **Happy reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bibir keduanya kini tengah menempel sempurna dan saling mengecap rasa manis. Hanya sebuah kecupan biasa seperti seorang remaja. Mereka saling menikmati dari tiap sensasi yang menyeruak ketika mereka mulai merani menggerakkan bibir mereka lamat-lamat. Terkesan intim dan tak terburu-buru tapi itu sudah mampu membuat keduanya merasakan rasa panas ditubuh masing-masing.

Tangan Sehun dengan berani meraih pinggang Luhan dan sedikit meraihnya mendekat agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Luhan pun juga sudah mengalungkan tangan kurusnya pada leher Sehun dan mengelus-ngelus tengkuk pemuda itu. Tangan panjang Sehun mengusap punggung Luhan halus berkali-kali hingga Luhan mengeluarkan lenguhan hingga Sehun dapat memasukkan lidah runcingnya kedalam mulut hangat Luhan. Entah dapat keberanian dari mana mereka sama sekali menikmati dan tidak menolak sedikitpun.

Baru saja keduanya berdamai dan saling menerima status masing-masing sebagai ibu dan anak. Tapi sekarang mereka sudah berani bibir satu sama lain. Biarkan mereka menjadi idiot hanya karna ingin melepas gairah masing masing. Kepala mereka bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri guna mencari posisi yang pas agar dapat meraup bibir satu sama lain. Lelehan saliva yang menetes dan mengalir di leher Luhan menjadi pemandangan paling menakjubkan.

"Appa pulang!"

Mata yang tadinya tertutup rapat kini terbuka dan terbelalak juga bibir yang tadinya tertaut kini saling memisah hingga terciptalah benang-benang saliva diantara keduanya.

"Sehun! Luhan!" Keduanya sontak langsung menoleh dan mendapati Seho yang menatap heran pada keduanya. Tapi ekspresi itu tidak berlahan lama dan tergantikan dengan senyum hangat "Aku tidak menyangka kalian bisa dekat secepat ini. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kalian berdua lakukan disini?" Seho melangkah mendekat dan menemukan kepingan-kepingan kue dalam wadah dan setengahnya dalam topless "Kue kering?"

"Ah kami baru saja membuatnya" Luhan menjawab setenang mungkin walaupun dadanya masih berdegub kencang "Cobalah. Kata Sehun ini enak" Luhan melirik Sehun yang tak merespon apapun dan tetap memasang wajah datar andalannya. Ditendangnya kaki Sehun dibawah meja membuat pemuda itu mendesis dan mendelik pada Luhan.

"Cobalah Appa, ini sangat enak. Tadi aku bersama Mama yang membuatnya" Kini gantian Sehun yang menawari dan dibalas kernyitan heran dari Seho.

"Kau memanggil Luhan Mama?"

"Ya. Bukankan Appa yang bilang jika Luhan adalah Mamaku?"

"Ah iya"

"Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat dulu untuk kau mandi. Sepertinya kalian masih ingin berbincang. Dan Sehun, masukkan lagi kue-kue keringnya kedalam topless" Luhan menginterupsi keduanya dan memilih pergi. Entah kenapa atmosfer di dapur yang lebar ini terasa canggung.

.

.

.

.

.

Seho yang baru saja selesai mandi mendapati Luhan tengah duduk didepan meja riasnya dengan sisir ditangan. Rambut hitam kelamnya itu dia sisir perlahan kebawah dengan kesan anggun. Pantas saja Seho terjerat dengan pesona Luhan yang bak dewi dari kahyangan itu. Dipeluknya istrinya itu dari belakang dan memberi kecupan-kecupan singkat di leher sang istri. "Kau sangat cantik"

"Hmm"

Keduanya tengah berbaring diranjang dengan posisi Seho yang berada diatas Luhan dan melahap habis bibir semanis cheri itu. Merasa sudah puas diarahkanya lidah panasnya itu untuk memberi jejak pada leher Luhan hingga sang gadis melenguh keenakan.

"Ss ahh"

Desahan Luhan membuat Seho semakin semangat mengerjai leher Luhan.

"Ss Sehun-ah mmh"

Tapi desahan kali ini membuat pergerakannya terhenti. Tiba-tiba telinganya mendengar Luhan mendesahkan nama lain. Tapi dirasa dia salah dengar diapun mencoba acuh dan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Sehun-ahh nggh"

Lagi.. Luhan menyebutkan nama itu lagi. Nama putra tunggalnya yang anehnya bisa Luhan sebut saat dirinya tengah asik mencumbu. Tapi sepertinya sang istri tidak sadar dengan apa yang diucapkannya. Gairah yang tadinya menggebu-gebu kini hilang tak berbekas. Dikecupnya dahi Luhan sebentar lalu digulingkannta tubuhnya kesamping membuat mata Luhan terbuka dan menatapnya penuh tanya. "Tidurlah kau pasti lelah"

Mencoba tak peduli Luhan hanya mengangguk dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Setidaknya malam ini tubuhnya tidak berakhir ngilu.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya kini Luhan tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk suami dan anaknya. Telur dalam wajan didepannya mengeluarkan aroma sedap. Dan seperti biasa juga Seho akan menunggu sarapan yang dibuat Luhan dengan segelas kopi di meja dan koran pagi ditangan.

Bayangan kejadian semalam tiba-tiba terlintas dibenak Luhan. Bayangan dirinya dan Seho yang tengah berciuman panas tapi tiba-tiba Seho menghentikannya. Bukannya dia peduli atau apapun itu, tapi entah kenapa kejadian itu terus terbayang dibenaknya. Apa dia melakukan hal yang-.. astaga! Luhan ingat. Dirinya sudah mengingatnya saat bibirnya dengan mudahnya meluncurkan nama Sehun ditengah desahannya.

Apa Seho marah padanya sehingga menghentikan kegiatan mereka semalam? Bagaimana jika Seho curiga dengan hubungan dirinya dan Sehun? Ah tapi tidak mungkin, dirinya dan Sehun tidak memiliki hubungan apapun kecuali...

"..han? Luhan? Luhan!"

"..."

Grep

"Astaga Lu telurmu gosong"

Luhan mengedipkan matanya berulang kali sebelum tersadar dan melihat Seho dengan setelan jas rapinya tengah membuang telur yang sudah gosong. "As-astaga.. apa yang sudah kulakukan"

Seho menatap Luhan khawatir "Ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"Ti-tidak" Luhan menjawabnya dengan gugup. Dirinya sama sekali tidak berani menatap balik Seho. Dentuman jantungan benar-benar kencang dan rasanya ingin meloncat keluar. Ya, dirinya terserang rasa panik mendadak.

Sehun datang dan langsung menarik salah satu kursi dengan tangan yang sibuk menyimpulkan dasinya. Sehun menatap datar pada Appanya dan Luhan yang menampilkan ekspresi berbeda. Tak mau ambil pusing dia segera mengambil sehelai roti tawar dan mengolesnya dengan selai coklat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey kau tahu. Kudengar Oh Sehun punya ibu baru, dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah ibunya seorang pelacur" Seorang pemuda bersuara serak berkata pada temannya yang tersenyum miring.

"Benarkah? Wow.. setelah ibu kandungnya melarikan diri dengan selingkuhannya kini ayahnya menikahi seorang pelacur" Balas Joshua, teman pemuda bersuara serak.

"Hmm kudengar juga ibunya masih sangat muda. Pantas seorang Pengusaha bisa tergoda dengan pelacur" Lanjut Junhoe, pemuda bersuara serak. Keduanya kini tertawa mengejek pada sosok pemuda dipojok yang kini dipastikan menatap tajam pada keduanya.

"Kau tak ingin membalasnya Hun?" Tanya Jongin yang keheranan melihat Sehun yang hanya diam saja diolok-olok seperti itu.

"Aniya.. untuk apa membalas perkataan mereka" Sehun membalas perkataan Jongin dengan suara yang sengaja dibuat kencang. "Mereka hanya pecundang-pecundang bodoh. Bahkan usaha ayah mereka tidak akan maju tanpa sokongan dari Appaku" Lagi, Sehun semakin mengeraskan suaranya membuat Joshua dan Junhoe terdiam diseberang sana.

"Bukankah usaha ayahnya hanya pabrik pembuat kertas?" sahut Jongin setelah mengetahui situasi.

"Kudengar juga begitu. Tapi usahanya terpaksa diberhentikan karna pemiliknya tersangkut kasus pelecehan seksual pada remaja" sambung Jimin.

Joshua mengepalkan tangannya dan bersiap meninju siapapun.

"Pasti Tuan Oh mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk menikahi seorang pelacur" Junhoe tak mau kalah dan balik berkata keras. "Aku yakin lubang istrinya pasti sudah tak rapat" lanjutnya.

"Wow anak seorang mantan narapidana berani mengejek donatur tempatnya bersekolah" balas Sehun. "Mungkin jika tanpa belas kasih dari Appaku dia akan menjadi gembel"

Tawa Sehun, Jongin, dan Jimin sontak pecah mendengar balasan Sehun yang membuat Joshua dan Junhoe mati kutu tanpa kata-kata. Wajah mereka pun sudah memerah antara malu dan marah. Siapa yang tak marah saat aib keluarnya dibuka secara blak-blakan dihadapan seluruh penghuni kantin. Aktivitas saling memasukkan makanan pada mulut mereka pun terhenti dan beralih fokus menyaksikan perang lidah yang terjadi.

Junhoe melangkah mendekati meja Sehun dan kawan-kawannya dengan kepalan ditangan. Joshua dibelakangnya mengikuti langkah Junhoe. Junhoe meraih kaos bagian belakang Sehun lalu melayangkan bogemannya, tapi Sehun dengan gesit menghindar sehingga tubuh Junhoe terjerembab kearah meja membuat mangkuk makanan jatuh dan pecah. Keadaan semakin kacau saja, bukannya berniat melerai semua penghuni kantin malah membuat lingkaran menyaksikan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya karna sepertinya Sehun tak ada niatan untuk membalas.

Junhoe membalikkan tubuhnya dan bersiap menyerang lagi tapi usahanya gagal karna pundak nya diraih Jongin dan Jimin disisi kanan dan kirinya sebelum dilempar lalu jatuh. Sehun menyunggingkan senyum mengejeknya pada Junhoe. Joshua yang tidak terima berjalan kearah Sehun dan memukul pelipisnya. Sehun dengan sigap langsung berbalik membalas memukul dengan keras. Dan pertengkaran pun tak terelakkan sampai seorang guru datang dan menghentikan pertengkaran membuat siswa dan siswi yang asik melihat pertengkaran itu mendesah kesal.

Sehun, Jongin, Jimin, Junhoe, dan Joshua digiring keruangan konseling. Walaupun mereka masih saling melemparkan tatapan tajam tapi setidaknya mereka sudah tak saling tonjok.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ehem permisi. Saya wali dari Oh Sehun" guru konseling yang sedari tadi menatap Sehun kini mengalihkan pandangannya kearah perempuan dengan baju mewah yang melekat pada tubuhnya.

"Bukankah aku menyuruhmu untuk mengundang orangtuamu? Kenapa kekasihmu yang datang?" Guru konseling itu menatap kearah Sehun tajam.

"Maaf saya..

"Anak nakal ini benar-benar"

"..saya Mamanya Sehun" kata perempuan itu yang tak lain adalah Luhan. Sontak guru konseling itu kaget dan membungkuk kearah Luhan meminta maaf, bagaimanapun dia telah menghina salah satu istri donatur terbesar disekolah tempatnya mengajar.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan dan Sehun berjalan beriringan di lorong-lorong kelas. Tak peduli dengan suara berisik yang ditimbulkan dari tiap kelas yang mereka lalui. "Dasar anak nakal. Apakah membuat keributan dan bertengkar dengan siswa lain adalah hobimu?" Luhan mulai berbicara saat mereka telah sampai di tempat parkir.

"Mereka yang memulai duluan" bela Sehun. Dia memang tak bersalah, salahkan mulut dua berandal brengsek itu yang ingin ia tonjok.

Luhan berbalik menghadap Sehun dan menarik telinga pemuda itu kencang. "Jadi selain hobi bertengkar kau juga suka berkilah. Berhentilah berbuat nakal jika kau ingin lulus dengan nilai baik"

Sehun mengelus telinganya yang sepertinya sudah memerah. "Jangan sok tau kau. Aku pasti lulus. Appa hanya perlu mengeluarkan sekoper dollarnya dan aku akan mendapatkan ijazahku" sombong Sehun dan memasuki mobil warna putih milik Luhan lebih dulu meninggalkan pemiliknya mendengus dibelakang.

"Hey kita mau kemana?" Sehun bingung saat arah mobil yang dikendarai Luhan tidak menuju ke hotel. Dikiranya setelah ini dia bisa tidur dikasur empuknya sampai sore. "Kau mau menculikku?" Tuding Sehun dengan wajah dibuat horror.

"Cih apa untungnya menculikmu" jawab Luhan santai dibalik kemudi.

"Aku ini anak seorang pengusaha hotel paling sukses sekorea tentu saja banyak orang yang ingin menculikku dan ingin meminta uang tebusan pada Appaku"

"Terserah.. dan aku adalah seorang istri pengusaha paling sukses sekorea jadi aku tidak butuh menculikmu untuk mendapatkan uang" balas Luhan angkuh. Bocah berwajah tembok disebelahnya ini benar-benar sombong.

"Tapi aku adalah anaknya jadi jika Appaku mati semua hak waris akan jatuh ketanganku"

"Jadi kau ingin Appamu mati?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu"

"Tapi maksudmu seperti itu"

"Tidak"

"Iya"

"Tidak"

"Iy- nah sampai"

.

.

.

.

.

"Eonnie!"

"Hallo Junghannie.. bagaimana kabarmu? Maaf Eonni baru bisa datang"

Gadis berusia belasan itu menggerakkan kepalanya menggeleng membuat rambutnya yang berantakan menjadin lebih berantakan. Boneka beruang dipelukkannya diremasnya gemas. "Tidak apa-apa. Eonni pasti sibuk. Banyak perawat disini yang akan mengajak Junghan bermain, tadi saja Junghan bermain ditaman bersama Yigan-ge. Kenapa Eonni tidak bilang jika Yifan-ge berada di korea?"

"Yifan?"

"Hmm.. dia memberi Junghan boneka ini" jawab Junghan masih dengan suara cerianya "Eoh kau siapa? Apa kau malaikat?"

Luhan mengarahkan tatapannya mengikuti telunjuk Junghan dan dia menemukan Sehun disana. Dia hampir melupakan anak itu. "Dia Sehun. Teman Eonni"

"Teman? Kenapa teman Eonnie sangat tampan. Dulu Yifan-ge sekarang Sehun oppa. Karna Yifan-ge sudah dengan Eonnie bolehkan Sehun oppa menikah denganku?" Luhan dibuat takjub dengan pemikiran adiknya ini. Manabisa diusianya yang masih belia membicarakan tentang pernikahan.

"Tentu saja. Oppa akan menunggu Junghan tumbuh dewasa" kata Sehun sambil mendekati ranjang Junghan dan mengelus kepala anak itu membuatnya memekik kegirangan sambil berkata "Oppa pasti benar-benar malaikat"

Luhan mendesah kesal saat dirinya merasa diabaikan oleh adiknya yang lebih memilih bermain dengan ponsel Sehun beserta pemiliknya. Sesekali mereka akan tertawa atau menggerutu kesal membuat dada Luhan menghangat seketika. Melihat interaksi mereka entah kenapa membuat Luhan sedikit senang. Ada suatu kekhawatiran entah apa itu menjadi lenyap saat melihat senyum Junghan bersama Sehun.

Andai Junghan tahu siapa Sehun sebenarnya dan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya pasti anak itu tidak akan tertawa sebagai itu. Junghan seringkali menyalahkan dirinya atas Luhan yang sering kali pulang malam karna bekerja. Bahkan Junghan pernah marah dan berhenti meminum obatnya dan pingsan. Luhan akan sedih saat mengingat masa-masa terberatnya merawat Junghan. Tapi dirinya tak pernah mengeluh dan tetap bersyukur karna tuhan tidak mengambil Junghan pada saat itu.

Biarlah dirinya menderita asal Junghan bisa tersenyum dan berhenti kesakitan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Siapa Yifan?" Tanya Sehun saat keduanya berada diperjalanan pulang. Junghan membutuhkan istirahat begitupun dengan mereka.

"Dia.. Kris" jawab Luhan takut-takut. Dia takut Sehun marah atas perkataan main-main Junghan tadi. Dirinya dan Kris tidak pernah sekalipun dalam ikatan selain pertemanan tapi sepertinya Junghan mengartikan lain.

"Kris? Setauku nama chinanya itu Li Jiaheng, bagaimana bisa menjadi Yifan?"

"Entahlah. Dulu dia mengenalkan dirinya padaku sebagai Wu Yifan"

Sehun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sok paham. Sudah menjadi hal yang wajar jika seorang mafia mengganti namanya untuk menghindari polisi. "Sepertinya kalian sangat dekat hingga keparat itu kenal dan dekat dengan adikmu"

"Bukankan aku sudah mengatakan jika Kris adalah temanku" jawab Luhan kesal. Sepertinya Sehun sangat penasaran dengan hubungannya dan Kris.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh mempercayaimu semudah itu"

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Sehun memasuki kamarnya Luhan berbalik lagi keluar untuk menemui seseorang. Akan gawat jika Sehun tahu jadi dia diam-diam keluar.

"Hmm tunggu aku disana" Luhan menaruh kembali ponselnya pada saku mantel mewahnya setelah menghubungi orang itu.

Kaki jenjangnya yang terbalut hak tinggi menimbulkan suara khas saat berbenturan dengan lantai ketika dirinya memasuki kawasan restoran yang masih menjadi bagian dari hotel suaminya ini. Diedarkannya pandangannya itu mengabsen seluruh pelanggan dan tatapannya jatuh pada pemuda bersurai pirang yang juga menatapnya sambil tersenyum menjijikkan.

"Kenapa Nyonya Oh lama sekali. Tak taukah dia bahwa selingkuhannya ini tengah menunggu lama"

"Tutup mulutmu itu Kris" Luhan menggeram kesal setelah baru saja duduk dikursinya dengan gaya anggun tapi lelaki didepannya menyambutnya dengan omong kosong. Sejak kapan lelaki itu menjadi selingkuhannya?

Kris terkekeh melihat sikap angkuh Luhan yang tak pernah hilang saat bertemu denganmu. "Jadi kau mengajakku kencan di restoran hotel milik suamimu? Woah pilihan yang sangat tepat"

"Berhenti omong kosong brengsek" Luhan sudah menahan mati-matian segala umpatan yang dengan mudah akan muluncur dari bibirnya. Tapi sepertinya lelaki didepannya memang ingin mempermainkan kesabarannya. "Berhenti menemui Junghan. Apa maumu sebenarnya? Bukankah masalah kita sudah selesai"

"Siapa bilang cantik?" Kris mengulurkan tangannya ingin menyentuh pipi Luhan tapi segera ditampik kasar oleh perempuan cantik itu. "Aku tidak pernah menganggapnya lunas karna aku belum begitu bosan dengan tubuh menggodamu itu. Apa lubangmu masih sama sempitnya seperti dulu?"

"Bajingan kau!"

"Sst jangan berteriak sayang. Kau ingin orang-orang memperhatikan kita dan mengetahui istri pemilik hotel ternama sedang selingkuh hmm?"

"Aku kesini bukan untuk mendengar bualanmu. Baiklah.. mulai sekarang berhenti mengurusi urusanku dan menemui adikku"

"Kenapa? Aku masih mencintaimu sayang.. apa kau tak bisa melihat ketulusanku hmm"

"Kau-..

"Wow lihat Jongin siapa yang kita temui disini" Luhan yang ingin mengatakan sesuatu terpaksa berhenti dan menoleh menemukan Sehun disana yang tengah menyeringai dan tangan bersedekap di dada tak lupa teman hitamnya disamping kirinya. "Aku tak menyangka perempuan yang baru dinikahi Appaku beberapa minggu yang lalu tengah bermain api dengan seorang lelaki"

"I-ini tak seperti yang kau pikirkan Sehun-ah. Ka-kami hanya-

"Memang kenapa jika kita memang tengah berselingkuh?" Potong Kris dengan seringaian yang terpantri di wajah bengisnya.

"Aku juga tak menyangka Mamaku memilih berselingkuh dengan bajingan sepertimu"

"Orang yang kau sebut bajingan ini tak lebih bajingan dari dirimu sendiri. Aku tebak pasti kau juga sudah meniduri Mamamu sendiri" balas Kris dan dengan sengaja menekan kata Mama. Bisa dilihat ekspresi Sehun yang tadinya bersedekap angkuh kini terganti menjadi memerah marah.

Byur

Air dalam gelas tinggi yang tadinya penuh diatas meja kini isinya telah habis setelah Luhan menyiramnya kearah Kris.

"Ayo Jong kita pergi" Sehun berkata sambil berbalik pergi. Dirinya sudah muak melihat seringaian Kris yang seolah meremehkannya. Luhan yang melihatnya segera mengejar Sehun tak memperdulikan Kris dibelakang sana dengan tubuh basah membuat Jongin terkikik melihatnya.

"Dasar pecundang" kata Jongin sebelum pergi menyusul Sehun.

"Se-sehun dengarkan aku. Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan" Luhan menarik lengan Sehun kencang dan memegangnya kuat tak ingin Sehun pergi. "A-ku memang memintanya untuk menemuiku disana, tapi ah kau tahu kan jika ayah Kris seorang mafia dan dia bisa melakukan buruk maka dari itu aku meminta Kris untuk tak menemui Junghan lagi. Aku takut Junghan kenapa-kenapa"

"Kau pikir aku peduli. Terserah kau ingin menemui siapapun aku tidak akan peduli" Sehun menghentakkan tangannya kasar melepas genggaman Luhan di lengannya dan segera pergi tak ingin mendengarkan penjelasan Luhan lebih lanjut.

Sejak melihat tubuh Kris yang condong kearah Luhan dan mereka tengah membicarakan sesuatu sudah membuat Sehun kesal dan ingin menarik lelaki itu lalu menghajarnya. Tapi dirinya lebih memilih mendekati mereka dan sedikit memberi sindiran kearah mereka tapi siapa sangka mulut bedebah itu membuat emosi yang dengan susah payah di tekan ingin keluar. Jadi daripada membuat keributan dia lebih memilih pergi. Persetan dengan hatinya yang berdenyut sakit.

"Sudahlah kawan. Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk melupakan Luhan. Kulihat-lihat sepertinya dia bukan perempuan baik-baik" Sehun hanya mengangguk menanggapi Jongin yang berhasil mengejarnya dan merangkul pundaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan gugup kearah sofa yang sudah ditempati Sehun yang tengah tiduran dan tatapan yang mengarah ke langit-langit. Dirinya memberanikan diri duduk disofa tunggal didekat Sehun dan menyalakan tv. Dirinya terlalu bosan dan belum mengantuk jadi sepertinya melihat tayangan drama bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk.

Tapi siapa sangka jika drama yang dilihatnya tengah menayangkan pasangan yang tengah berciuman panas dan Luhan dengan tergesa-gesa mengganti channel yang sekarang menampilkan pasangan yang sedang saling tindih. Wajah Luhan sudah memerah dan nafas yang memburu. Diliriknya Sehun yang masih dengan aktivitas awalnya menatap langit-langit tapi kini juga dengan memainkan lidahnya dipermukaan bibir, salah satu kebiasaan Sehun yang baru Luhan ketahui.

"A-aku akan kedapur" Setelah mematikan tv Luhan berjalan cepat kedapur membuat Sehun sedikit menoleh dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak paham. Perempuan itu tiba-tiba bersikap aneh setelah menonton tv.

Merasa dirinya sudah dihinggapi kantuk Sehun pergi ke kamar tapi sebelum itu langkahnya membawanya kedapur untuk mengambil air dan siapa sangka dirinya akan mendapati Luhan dengan keadaan yang sangat menggairahkan.

"Ma-mama apa yang kau lakukan?"

.

.

.

.

.

Dirinya yang dilanda kehausan tiba-tiba memilih untuk meneguk segelas air tapi itu tidak cukup dan tubuhnya malah semakin memanas. Dituangkannya lagi air kedalam gelas dan meminumnya tergesa-gesa membuat beberapa tetes air keluar dan membasahi gaun tidurnya. Tubuhnya masih terasa panas walaupun baju atasnya sudah setengah basah. Dibukanya kancing gaun tidurnya itu dan duduk dikursi. Tidak mungkin dia kembali kekamar dalam keadaan yang berantakan. Bagaimana jika dirinya berpapasan dengan Sehun?

Tangan lentiknya dengan reflek ingin memeras payudaranya sendiri. Diremasnya payudaranya itu dengan pelan. Luhan berulangkali meluncurkan desahan saat tangannya memberi kenikmatan pada tubuhnya sendiri. Tak memperdulikan harga dirinya yang terpenting saat ini nafsunya dapat tersalurkan. Tapi gerakannya terhenti ketika mendengar suara dipintu masuk membuat matanya reflek terbuka dan tubuhnya terdiam kaku. Sial, memalukan sekali dirinya melakukan hal menjijikkan ini dan ketahuan anak tirinya.

"A-aku akan ke kamar" niat Sehun yang awalnya ingin mengambil air menjadi gagal dan memilih langsung pergi ke kamar. Akan gawat jika dirinya berada satu ruangan dengan Luhan dalam keadaan yang seperti ini. Tapi rencananya gagal saat seseorang memeluknya dari belakang dan menggesekkan tubuh keduanya dengan sensual.

Shit

 **TBC**

 **Review please~**

Hai~ maaf telat apdet dan ini udah panjangkan? Makasih buat yg masih nunggu ff abal2 ini duh gw jd terharu :')

Makasih buat yg udah review, follow, dan favorite. Setiap jejak (?) yg kalian tinggalkan sangat berarti untuk author.

Part atas itu bisa dibilang flashback sebelum sehun minta maaf ke luhan. Kalian paham kan?. Dan chapter ini kek nya bakal jd chapter terakhir hohan moment.

Oh ya ada cast baru.. itu junhoe ikon ya dan joshua seventeen bukan joshua diobok2.

See you in next chapt and Happy New Year :D

Salam 520


	6. Chapter 6

**Mom**

 **Cast :**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Lu Han**

 **dll**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Mature Content, Sex Scene, Drama.**

 **Warning : Typo bertebaran, EYD berantakan, dan Cerita abal-abalan.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T BE SILENT READER**

 **~Banana Sehun present~**

 **Happy reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dihempaskannya tubuh Luhan pada ranjang miliknya dengan pelan walaupun kesabarannya sudah diambang batas. Melihat Luhan tengah memanjakan dirinya tadi membuat tubuhnya juga ikut memanas minta dipuaskan. Dan tanpa menunggu lama ketika sang Mama memberikan kode untuknya dirinya langsung menggendongnya menuju kamar.

Tubuhnya menindih Luhan walaupun kedua sikunya masih mempertahankan berat tubuhnya sendiri agar tak terlalu menghimpit Luhan. Wajah berkeringat dibawahnya membuat birahinya semakin naik. Dikecupnya bibir semerah ceri itu berulang kali sebelum menyesap bibir bawah Luhan perlahan dibarengi Luhan yang menyesap bibir atasnya. Bibir mereka bergerak tak beraruturan mencari kenikmatan tersendiri.

Luhan mengalungkan tangan kurusnya pada leher Sehun membuat pemuda diatasnya semakin menempel pada tubuhnya. Putingnya yang mengeras dibalik bajunya yang sudah tak terpasang sempurna bergesekan dengan dada Sehun membuatnya mendesah keenakan. Semakin digesekkannya putingnya itu berulang kali. Sehun yang menyadari hal itu segera melepas pagutan bibir Luhan dan beralih pada dada kenyal milik sang Mama.

Bunyi kecipak saliva terdengar memenuhi ruangan bercat abu-abu itu ketika bibir Sehun tidak henti-hentinya bermain pada puting Luhan. Lidahnya sesekali ikut memainkan puting merah muda milik Lugan. Sedang payudara yang satunya tengah ia remas kencang dan menaik turunkan seperti bola. Putingnya juga tak lupa ia pilin-pilin gemas dan dicubiti kecil membuat empunya mendesah keras.

Dijilatinya seluruh permukaan payudara Luhan dengan lidahnya membuat benda itu mengkilat basah tak lupa meninggalkan jejak dibeberapa bagian. Kepalanya turun kebawah kearah pusat gairah Luhan yang masih terbungkus celana dalam berwarna hitam. Diusapnya klitoris Luhan dari luar berkali-kali sampai tangannya merasakan basah dibawah sana.

"Sudah keluar eh?" Ejek Sehun disela-sela kegiatannya. Luhan membalas ejekan Sehun dengan desahan menggodanya berharap si pemuda berhenti mempermainkannya.

Bibirnya melumat lagi puting Luhan yang membuatnya sangat tergiur walaupun sudah merasakannya berulang kali. Disedotnya puting itu berulang kali berharap akan keluar cairan dari dalam sana walaupun nihil. Tangannya merambat memasuki celana dalam Luhan dan menekan kasar klitorisnya membuat Luhan menggeliat tak nyaman. Tangan Sehun memainkan klitoris Luhan dibawah sana dengan telunjuk tangannya sampai dirinya merasakan basah pertanda Luhan baru saja mengalami klimaksnya.

"Menikmatinya sayang?"

"Kau.. uhh benar-benar bajingan. Cepat masukan penismu agar permainan ini cepat selesai"

"Tapi aku tak ingin semua ini cepat berakhir Ma"

Sehun beranjak berdiri melepas baju serta celananya hingga terpampangnya penis tegang menantangnya. Luhan menjilat bibirnya sekali dan segera berjongkok di depan Sehun lalu menangkup penis itu dengan kedua tangannya. Lidahnya sedikit menjilat ujung si penis yang sudah mengeluarkan precum membuat Sehun mengerang seperti binatang buas. Sehun menjambak rambut panjang Luhan lalu menjejalkan penisnya kemulut si perempuan membuatnya tersedak.

Penisnya keluar masuk pada mulut Luhan dengan erotis. Bayangan keduanya pada dinding yang terkena sinar bulan membuat Sehun menyeringai. Bukankah posisi Mamanya saat ini bebar-benar menggoda. Sehun ikut membantu menggerakkan kepala Luhan ketika penisnya sudah semakin membengkak pertanda dirinya akan klimaks. Sperma kentalnya masuk seluruhnya ke mulut Luhan lalu di telan si perempuan tanpa rasa jijik.

Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan lalu melemparkan ke ranjang menimbulkan decitan keras. Ia kungkung si perempuan dengan dekapannya dan ciuman panas terjadi setelahnya. Tangan lentik Luhan dengan usil mengelus penis Sehun membuat benda itu tegang kembali. Sehun menyampaikan kekesalannya dengan menyesap lidah Luhan kasar dan membelitnya dengan lidahnya sendiri.

Dibaliknya tubuh Luhan dalam posisi tengkurap dan secara otomatis Luhan dengan sendirinya mengangkat pinggulnya. Sehun menampar pantat berisi Luhan berulang kali meninggalkan bekas kemerahan disana. Ditenggelamkannya wajahnya itu pada lipatan bokong Luhan guna menikmati lubang merah berkedut. Lidahnya terjulur dan segera disambut cengkraman membuat Sehun mendesis. Ini baru lidahnya bagaimana jika penisnya yang bermain disana.

Ketika dirasa lubang itu telah siap Sehun langsung memposisikan penisnya disana. Sedikit mengusap ujung penisnya disana sebagai pelumas agar tak terlalu sakit walaupun percuma. Dengan sekali sentakan penisnya bisa tertanam sempurna di dalam sana. Keduanya melenguh keenakan hingga Luhan bergumam menyuruh Sehun bergerak. Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan Sehun segera memaju mundurkan tubuhnya dengan tempo yang teratur di awal lalu cepat setelahnya.

Lubang Luhan yang menjepit penisnya secara sempurna membuat sensasi nikmat yang tak bisa digambarkan. Tangan Luhan meremas sprei abu-abu Sehun sampai kusut menyalurkan kenikmatan yang dirasakan. Tubuhnya terhentak-hentak kencang hingga rasanya untuk bernafas pun sulit. Rambutnya lepek karna keringat menempel pada kulit wajahnya menambah kesan seksi pada dirinya.

Luhan mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan saat cairannya keluar bersama dengan sperma Sehun yang memenuhi lubangnya. Tubuhnya terasa remuk karna terlalu lama bergerak. Kepalanya pun sudah bersandar lemas pada bantal milik Sehun. Tapi siapa sangka jika Sehun langsung memutar posisi keduanya tanpa melepas tautan kelamin mereka membuat Luhan mendesis.

Tubuh Sehun bersandar pada ranjang dengan Luhan yang berada dalam pangkuannya. Mulutnya tidak berhenti bekerja sedari tadi untuk menyusu pada sang Mama. Dilumatnya puting sang Mama bergantian membuat Luhan hanya mendesah pasrah. Sehun memang sangat pandai memberinya kenikmatan. Wajah pemuda itu kini tengah menempel pada payudara kenyalnya seperti bayi. Luhan ikut mendorong kepala pemuda itu agar putingnya benar-benar terpuaskan.

Setelah dirasa penis Sehun di dalam lubangnya keras kembali Luhan segera menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun. Sehun membantu memegangi pinggang Luhan agar ia tidak terlalu lelah. Dengan posisi seperti ini membuat penisnya dapat menusuk gspot Luhan telak. Benda kenyal didalam sana berkali-kali berbenturan dengan penisnya ditambah lubang Luhan yang mencengkram kuat membuat sensasinya semakin nikmat.

Payudara kenyal Luhan ikut bergoyang seirama pergerakan si empunya yang tengah menaik-turunkan tubuhnya cepat. Gerakannya semakin cepat saat dirinya akan mencapai klimaks entah yang berapa kali. Tapi Sehun tak membiarkannya begitu saja. Pemuda itu membawanya turun dan berdiri dengan kakinya yang diangkat ke bahu dan satunya masih menginjak lantai. Posisi seperti ini sebenarnya sangat merepotkan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi jika dirinya juga sama-sama merasakan kenikmatan.

.

.

.

Luhan melenguh pelan ketika merasakan pergerakan dibawah sana. Matanya yang masih lengket terpaksa dibuka dan menemukan rambut hitam yang menusuk lehernya. Sedangkan si pemilik rambut tengah asik menyesap putingnya pelan. Demi tuhan dirinya baru menutup mata ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 dini hari. Tapi si brengsek ini memang tak ada puasnya. Lihatlah pinggulnya yang saat ini tengah bergerak memasukkan penisnya yang semalam sengaja tak ia keluarkan.

"Sehun-ah"

Plop

"Ya Ma?"

"Aku sungguh lelah. Semalam kita melakukannya entah sampai berapa kali klimaks tapi pagi ini pun kau masih belum puas" Luhan mengeluh dengan mata sayunya. Sehun menjajarkan wajahnya dengan Luhan dan mengecup mata seperti rusa itu bergantian.

"Maafkan aku. Jika kau lelah tidurlah kembali. Aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri" setelah itu Sehun melepaskan tautan keduanya dan manatap prihatin penisnya yang masih mengeras di bawah sana. Setelah itu kakinya berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Inginnya bercinta di pagi hari tapi malah berakhir bersolo di kamar mandi.

Setelah mengurus penisnya juga membersihkan tubuhnya yang sangat berbau sperma Sehun segera keluar dengan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya. Matanya menemukan Luhan yang tengah menggelung rambutnya asal dan memakai kaos kebesaran miliknya.

"Mau mandi?" Tanya Sehun sambil berjalan menuju lemari pakaian dan menarik satu kaos dari sana.

"Tid- astaga Sehun-ah! Appamu.. pasti Appamu sudah pulang. Bagaimana ini?" Luhan berjalan menghampiri Sehun dengan gelisah. Dirinya sangat khawatir jika Seho memergoki kegiatan mereka semalam. Bagaimana jika Seho marah dan menceraikannya dan menuntut penggantian biaya operasi Junghan. Dirinya ingin mati saja jika hal itu sampai terjadi.

Sehun berjalan tenang menghampiri meja nakas dan mengambil ponselnya. Sedikit menekan beberapa tombol lalu diarahkannya layar ponselnya itu pada Luhan. "Appa tidak pulang semalam. Dia harus pergi ke China untuk menangani kantor cabang yang baru di bukanya disana" jelas Sehun membuat wajah tegang Luhan berangsur-angsur hilang.

"Tidakkah kita seperti pasangan yang sedang berselingkuh?" Tanya Sehun mencoba mengalihkan topik. Dirinya tak suka jika sedang bersama Luhan harus membicarakan Appanya. Cemburu itu wajar okey.

"Begitukah?"

"Ya. Apa kau marah? Kau menyesalkan?"

"Sehun.." Luhan menangkup kedua pipi Sehun dengan kedua tangannya. Kakinya sedikit berjinjit karna tingginya hanya sampai hidung Sehun saja. "Aku tidak menyesalinya sama sekali. Jujur aku suka. Aku menyukai setiap perlakuanmu padaku dan aku sangat kecewa saat kau bersifat dingin. Jujur diawal pertama kali kita bertemu aku sudah tertarik padamu. Aku tahu ini konyol, bagaimanapun sekarang aku sudah menjadi ibu tirimu. Tapi aku juga punya hati. Aku tidak bisa menampik setiap getaran-getaran yang aku rasakan saat didekatmu. Jangan pernah berpikiran buruk lagi tentangku. Bisakah?" Mata rusanya yang sedari tadi tepat menatap manik kelam Sehun kini tertutup. Perasaan sedih dan bersalah kini bersarang di hatinya. Dirinya merasa terlah mempermainkan seorang Appa dan anak. "Aku tahu jika yang kita lakukan adalah sebuah dosa. Aku tahu"

Sehun terdiam mendengarkan setiap perkataan yang keluar dari bibir semerah ceri itu walaupun kini terlihat sedikit pucat. Hatinya menghangat. Senyum dibibirnya merekah lebar. Dipeluknya tubuh wanita di depannya itu erat. Ternyata perasaannya selama ini terbalas. Ternyata Luhan juga menyukainya. Persetan dengan hubungan mereka sebagai ibu dan anak. Cinta itu memang gila kan. Sehun mengecupi pucuk kepala Luhan berkali-kali dan membisikkan kata-kata mesra.

.

.

.

"Pancake?" Sehun mengernyit heran melihat tumbukan roti bundar di piring piring kecil yang tengah Luhan pegang. Biasanya setiap pagi Luhan hanya menyiapkan roti bakar dan selai coklat. Jadi ketika menu sarapan kali ini sedikit berbeda tentu saja membuatnya heran.

Lelehan madu manis yang mengotori permukaan piring kecil itu menjadi pemandangan yang menakjubkan. Setelah selesai tangannya menepuk lengan Sehun sekali yang melingkar erat di pinggangnya.

"Ayolah Tuan Oh. Aku sudah sangat lapar dan membutuhkan sesuatu untuk ku santap"

"Baiklah Nyonya Oh yang terhormat" Luhan tersenyum ceria. Bukankah panggilan seperti itu sangat manis jika mereka berada dibawah satu marga yang sama.

Luhan meletakkan dua piring kecil juga dua gelas susu di meja makan. Setidaknya jam 10 masih dibilang pagi untuk mereka sarapan. Sebenarnya akan lebih mudah jika mereka memilih memesan makanan di salah satu restoran di hotel ini. Tapi Luhan rasa itu tidak perlu jika dirinya masih bisa memasak walaupun pinggangnya masih sedikit nyeri akibat aktifitas mereka semalam.

"Sehunnhh.."

"Ya" Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan yang duduk tepat di sisi kirinya dengan wajah yang dibuat sepolos mungkin. Sosok di sampingnya malah melotot kearahnya dengan wajah memerah.

"Bisakah kita makan dengan tenang?"

"Tentu saja" jawab Sehun santai.

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan mencoba menekan amarahnya yang sudah diubun-ubun. "Singkirnya tanganmu dari payudaraku brengsek. Bukankah semalam kau sudah puas melahapnya selama berjam-jam?" Sungut Luhan mencoba melepas tangan Sehun yang merangkul pundaknya dan meremas payudara kirinya. Selera makannya benar-benar menghilang setelah itu.

"Payudaramu tak mengeluarkan susu juga Ma. Makanya aku ingin memerasnya terus menerus agar cairan putih itu keluar" jelas Sehun dengan ceria berbalik dengan ekspresi kesal milik Luhan.

"Bodoh"

"Mama marah?" Sehun memasang wajah sedih dan menatap Luhan. Mata sipitnya ia buat berkedip-kedip imut mencoba beraegyeo di depan Luhan. "Baiklah aku akan berhenti" Sehun langsung melepas tangannya dari tubuh Luhan dan kembali fokus pada pancakenya yang masih banyak.

Luhan tersenyum manis dan merapatkan tubuhnya pada Sehun. "Aku tidak marah Sehun-ah. Hey berhenti merajuk seperti itu. Kau seperti bayi yang kehilangan botol susunya"

"Kau memang telah merebut botol susuku"

Luhan memutar bola matanya jengah. "Bagaimana jika setelah ini kau menemaniku belanja. Kulihat kulkas kita sudah tampak kosong. Aku juga ingin membeli sesuatu untuk ulang tahun Junghan nanti"

"Aku malas" sewot Sehun.

"Ayolah~ satu ronde setelah berbelanja. Bagaimana?" Luhan memberi tawaran yang langsung membuat senyum di wajah Sehun merekah.

"Baiklah jika kau memaksanya"

"Cih dasar"

"Ayo membuat pesta kejutan untuk Junghan"

"Pesta? Tapi Junghan masih belum di perbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit. Kurasa memberinya sebuah kado sudah cukup"

"Hey kita bisa melakukannya di kamar rawat Junghan. Hanya pesta kecil-kecilan. Dia pasti merasa senang dan kesehatannya akan membaik dengan cepat"

"Akan kufikirkan"

.

.

.

"Jelly? Kenapa kau mengambil jelly?" Luhan menatap heran trolly belanjaannya dan menemukan dua kotak jelly ukuran besar. Dirinya merasa tisak mengambilnya tadi. Jadi jika bukan dirinya pasti Sehun pelakunya.

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku mengambil Jelly? Jelly itu kenyal dan manis"

"Seperti bocah saja"

"Lagipula Jelly juga mengingatkanku dengan payudaramu. Kenyal dan manis" ucap Sehun sambil menerawang keatas dan tersenyum idiot.

Luhan memukul lengan Sehun keras membuat fantasi pemuda itu buyar. "Dasar mesum. Cepat dorong trollynya. Masih banyak barang yang harus kubeli"

"Dasar ibu tiri" cibir Sehun lirih di belakang Luhan.

"Aku masih bisa mendengarnya. Dan ngomong-ngomong aku memang ibu tirimu jika kau tak lupa" sahut Luhan tanpa menoleh kearahnya dan memilih fokus pada botol caos yang berjejer di rak.

"Ma tunggu sebentar" Sehun memanggil Luhan membuat perempuan itu berhenti dan menoleh bingung kearah Sehun. Pemuda itu kini asik mengampiri deretan susu kotak dan mengambil beberapa dari sana. Setelah itu menghampiri deretan berbagai jenis coklat dan juga mengambil banyak bungkus coklat.

"Astaga kau benar-benar seperti bocah sekolah dasar"

.

.

.

"Luhan!" Yang dipanggil segera menoleh dan menemukan wanita paruh baya dengan dua kantung kresek di tangannya. Dirinya yang sudah ingin menuju kusir memilih berhenti dan menghampiri wanita paruh baya itu.

"Halmeoni? Bagaimana kabar halmeoni? Maaf Luhan sudah lama tidak mengunjungi Halmeoni" kata Luhan kepada wanita paruh baya itu yang ternyata adalah neneknya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu siapa?" Sang nenek menunjuk kearah Sehun dan otomatis Sehun membungkuk sekilas dan tersenyum.

"Halo.. saya Oh Sehun"

"Dia Sehun. Anak Seho" jelas Luhan.

"Ah pantas saja jika aku seperti melihat Seho diparasnya. Tapi kau jauh lebih tampan dari Seho"

"Halmeoni.." tegur Luhan mendengar perkataan neneknya. Sehun yang dipuji hanya tersenyum senang.

"Kenapa? Dia memang tampan kan? Berapa umurmu anak muda?"

"Saya 18"

"Aiguuu.. Yasudah Halmeoni duluan. Pamanmu sudah menunggu lama di luar"

"Ya. Hati-hati" Luhan menatap kepergian neneknya dan melambai kecil. Setelah dirasa neneknya sudah cukup jauh dirinya menyeret Sehun menuju kasir untuk menghitung barang belanjaan mereka.

.

.

.

Bruk

Luhan yang baru saja menaruh kresek belanjaanya di meja langsung ditarik Sehun kasar dan dihempaskan ke dinding. Sehun melumat bibir Luhan kasar membuat empunya mengerang karna tidak siap. Lidahnya membelai permukaan bibir Luhan berharap benda itu akan terbuka dan dirinya bisa mengeksplor goa hangat itu.

Digigitnya bibir bawah Luhan dengan gemas membuat Luhan memekik dan segera dimanfaatkan Sehun untuk memasukkan lidah panjangnya kesana. Lidahnya mencoba menggoda lidah Luhan yang terdiam mengajak bertarung. Tak mendapat respon lidahnyapun bermain dengan rongga atas mulut Luhan. Meresa kegelian Luhan mendorong lidah Sehun keluar dengan lidahnya hingga perang lidah pun terjadi setelahnya. Perang antara benda lunak tersebut berlangsung lama membuat beberapa tetes saliva mengalir dari sudut bibir keduanya.

Setelah merasa puas Sehun segera membalik tubuh Luhan membelakanginya dan diselipkannya tangannya masuk ke dalam rok Luhan lalu dengan lancang menerobos celana dalamnya dan memainkan benda sensitif kecil dibawah sana. Diremesnya benda itu berulang kali membuat tubuh Luhan bergetar keenakan. Tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk meremas payudara kencang Luhan dari luar kaosnya. Sedang mulutnya asik bermain-main di cuping telinga sang perempuan.

Tring

Tring

"Se-sehun ponselmuhh ugh"

Tring

"Sehh hungghh"

"Sial" Tangannya yang tadi asik menggoda payudara Luhan ia gunakan untuk merogoh saku jeans dan menekan tombol hijau disana.

"Hal-

" _Brengsek! Kau dimana?"_

"Apa maksudmu brengsek?" Sehun balas mengumpat karna tak terlalu paham dengan sosok di seberang yang tiba-tiba mengumpat padanya.

" _Pertandingan segera di mulai. Dan disini ada Si China. Si pengecut itu sedari tadi memandang remeh kearah kita karna kau yang tak segera tiba"_

"Sial aku lupa Jong"

" _Bajingan kau. Cepat kesini. Kita akan mengambil start 10 menit lagi"_

Pip

Setelah mematikan ponselnya Sehun segera menjaga jarak dengan Luhan dan merapikan bajunya sebentar. Luhan yang dibuat bingung langsung berbalik dan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Maaf Lu. Aku harus segera pergi" setelah itu Sehun langsung mengambil jaket dan kunci motornya tak mengindahkan teriakan Luhan dibelakang sana.

.

.

Bendera putih hitam di depan sana sudah berkibar dan sedetik kemudian derungan mesin motor terdengar keras. Masing-masing dari mereka melajukan motornya dengan kekuatan penuh tak ingin tersalip oleh lawannya. Begitu pula dengan Sehun yang mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya yang memburu karna baru saja datang dan langsung merapat ke garis start.

Mesin motornya terasa panas karna terus dipaksa melaju cepat oleh pemiliknya. Belokan juga tanjakan di sirkuit kali ini sedikit menakutkan. Ceroboh sedikit saja akan membuatmu jatuh dengan lengan berdarah. Keadaan sekitar yang gelap gulita tak membuat semangatnya surut. Dirinya semakin bersemangat karna posisinya kali ini berada di urutan ketiga dengan Jongin yang memimpin di depan.

Misinya kali ini adalah menyalip pengandara nomor dua yang tak lain adalah Si China Kris. Tapi si pengecut itu terus mengelabuhinya membuatnya terus gagal. Ketika berada di belokan terakhir ban depan Kris meledak karna terus melakukan rem dengan aspal membuat bodi motornya tak seimbang dan bertabrakan dengan motor Sehun di belakangnya.

Motor keduanya ambruk dan terseret ke dalam semak-semak sebelum akhirnya menghilang dalam kegelapan.

 **TBC**

 **Review please~**

Okey. Ini pendek. Ini gk ngefeel. Ini amburadul. Ini gk jelas. Ini banyak typonya. Ini apdetnya ngaret. Ini NCnya gk hot. Ini alurnya maksa bgt.

Maaaaaaaaf banget.

Gw tau kalo chapter ini banyak banget kekurangannya. Gw siap nerima kritik dari kalian.

Makasih buat yang udah sabar nunggu ff ini eh kalo ada yang nunggu sih.

Makasih buat yang udah review, follow, dan favorite. Juga makasih buat yang udah baca tanpa ninggalin jejak.

FF ini kayaknya bakal END di chapter sembilan.

Mind to review?

Line : enyolssi

Salam 520


	7. Chapter 7

**Mom**

 **Casts :**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Lu Han**

 **dll**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Mature Content, Sex Scene, Drama**

 **Warning : Typo bertebaran, EYD berantakan, dan cerita yang abal-abalan.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T BE SILENT READER**

 **~Banana Sehun present~**

 **Happy Reanding^^**

Dentingan gelas yang diangkat tinggi-tinggi dan bertubrukan dengan kawan-kawannya bagaikan pembuka untuk pesta mereka. Huru-hara beserta tawa juga asap rokok semakin menambah suasana riuh pesta. Tak dipedulikan saat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah satu dini hari. Dimana orang-orang lebih memilih bergelung di balik selimut daripada menyemarakkan sebuah pesta.

"Lihat saja wajah si China dan teman-temannya itu hahahahaha"

"Aku bertaruh jika mereka tidak akan kembali ke arena setelah ini"

"Ya ya ya jika si brengsek China itu tak punya malu untuk datang kembali dan mengais kekalahannya di aspal"

Tawa mereka semakin merebak saat satu persatu diantara mereka mengeluarkan hinaan. Meja bundar yang terisi enam pemuda yang duduk secara melingkar dengan serpihan kulit kacang dan alkohol. Napas hangat yang mereka keluarkan sudah bergumul menjadi satu dengan bau alkohol juga aroma tembakau.

"Tak salah kau membeli motor baru Jong. Brmm staminanya benar-benar luar biasa. Ku pikir kau tak dapat mengendalikannya dengan kecematan tinggi" pemuda dengan rambut bercat oranye terang berlaga tengah mengendarai motor dan menggerakkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri menubruk bahu teman-temannya. Yang ditubruk mendesis kesal dan balas memukul.

"Jangan panggil aku Kim jika aku kalah" Jongin menepuk-nepuk dadanya sombong.

Setelahnya mereka melontarkan guyonan-guyonan lagi ditengah hingar bingar musik bar merayakan kemenangan teman mereka. Suara yang mulai parau juga tak bertenaga menandakan banyaknya alkohol yang masuk. Termasuk salah satu pemuda yang masih terlihat segar dengan beberapa gores luka yang menghiasi wajahnya. Tak bisa dibilang luka kecil jika sedari tadi wajahnya terasa nyeri juga setitik darah yang masih terus keluar.

Lagi-lagi bibirnya mendesis perih ketika bibirnya bersentuhan dengan mulut gelas. Sensasi rasa anyir yang dihasilkan dari sudut lukanya yang masih basah bercampur dengan kadar alkohol yang tak cukup tinggi membuat sensasi menyakitkan yang semakin parah. Sesekali teman-temannya yang dalam kondisi teler akan menanyai kabar lukanya.

Sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi pempalap liar dan berkali-kali terjatuh dari atas motor bukan lagi masalah baginya. Tapi jika boleh jujur saat ini tubuhnya terasa pegal-pegal setelah terperosok dalam semak-semak dan tertindih badan motor. Untung saja teman-temannya segera datang dan menyeretnya keluar walaupun dirinya tak bisa lagi mencapai garis finish.

Suara berisik yang cukup menganggu dari arah belakang membuatnya terusik. Segerombolan lelaki tua tengah mengerubungi wanita dengan gaun merah darahnya. Tangan-tangan keriput mereka dengan brutal mengelus beberapa tubuh si wanita membuat Sehun mengernyit jijik. Wajah si wanita yang tak terlihat jelas membuatnya sedikit penasaran. Karna setahunya para wanita penghibur yang bekerja disini hanya akan melayani satu pengunjung saja.

Aktivitasnya menyesap alkohol kini semakin terasa mengasikkan melihat pemandangan di depannya. Wajah-wajah penuh napsu dari lelaki-lelaki tua itu membuatnya sedikit terhibur. Biar dirinya tebak, mereka pasti meninggalkan istri dan anak cucunya di kamar yang hangat untuk mencari daun segar untuk mengecupi penis loyo mereka. Dirinya sedikit tersenyum membayangkannya.

Sudah lebih dari 3 wanita penghibur disini yang mendatanginya dan menggodanya. Tapi tak ada sekalipun yang membuatnya tertarik atau terangsang menarik mereka disudut cafe dan menghujamnya dengan penis besar miliknya. Dirinya cukup sadar untuk tak pulang dalam keadaan bau sperma yang menyengat. Atau jika tidak istri kesangan Appanya akan marah akan itu.

Istri Appanya juga pemilik hatinya lebih tepatnya.

Mungkin perempuan itu saat ini tengah tertidur di balik selimut hangat bergambar rusa natal berwarna coklat. Entah apa yang akan Luhan pikirkan saat dirinya tadi meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa sebuah penjelasan. Salahkan otaknya yang mempunyai daya ingat kecil membuatnya harus menerima umpatan dari Jongin.

Diliriknya teman-temannya yang lain yang sudah mulai merebahkan kepala mereka masing-masing di meja bar yang terasa dingin dan bibir yang tak berhenti meracau tak jelas. Botol-botol bening sisa alkohol yang isinya telah beralih pada perut masing-masing kini tergeletak jatuh dan menggelinding di lantai.

Mungkin hanya Sehun yang masih bisa dibilang tidak dalam kondisi mabuk saat ini. Tapi mata sipitnya sudah setengah tertutup walaupun tangannya masih gemar mencekoki segelas alkohol yang tersisa. Dirinya mulai berhalusinasi ketika matanya dengan jelas dapat melihat wanita bergaun merah darah yang sedari tadi di kelilingi lelaki-lelaki tua. Otaknya terasa membeku akibat cuaca ketika matanya mengenali wajah itu dengan sangat yakin.

Dirinya tak mungkin salah lagi. Wanita yang bergaun merah darah disana adalah seseorang yang menjabat sebagai Eommanya. Seseorang yang ia tangisi ketika wanita itu memilih pergi dan meninggalkannya dengan Appanya yang gila kerja. Bagaimana bisa.. kepalanya terasa pusing ketika memikirkan sebab-sebab Eommanya bisa berakhir seperti ini.

Meninggalkan Appanya untuk selingkuhannya dan berakhir menjadi pelacur.

Kakinya mencoba menopang tubuh tegapnya dengan gemetar dan melangkah pasti kearah sang Eomma. Didorongnya dua orang lelaki yang asik menyusu pada puting sang Eomma dengan kasar menimbulkan suara yang keras. Dan dua lelaki yang lain ia pukul sudut bibirnya sebelum menarik sang Eomma keluar dari bar terkutuk ini.

Dirinya bisa melihat teman-temannya yang setahunya sudah teler kini dalam kondisi segar kembali dan menyelesaikan ulahnya pada keempat lelaki tua itu. Ingatkan dirinya untuk berterima kasih pada mereka setelah ini.

.

.

.

"Apakah ada yang ingin anda jelaskan Nyonya Oh Hayoung?"

"Se-sehun.."

"Oh.. kau masih mengingat nama bocah kecil yang dulu kau tinggalkan ternyata"

"Ka-kau Sehun? Astaga Sehun-ah! Eomma sangat merindukanmu. Bagaimana kabarmu? Bagaimana sekolahmu? Oh kau tumbuh dengan baik" Hayong menyentuh tubuh Sehun memastikan keadaan putranya yang telah lama tak dilihatnya tapi dengan tak berperasaannya Sehun menampik kasar tangan Eommanya seperti wanita di depannya adalah gelandangan kotor yang menjijikkan

Sehun menatap tajam kearah Hayoung "Tentu saja aku tumbuh dengan baik walaupun tanpa pelacur sepertimu. Appa yang sangat kaya juga Ma-ma baru yang sangat menyayangiku" Sehun berkata sinis dan menekan beberapa kata untuk menyindir Eommanya.

"Ma-maafkan Eomma. Tak seharusnya dulu Eomma meninggalkanmu. Eomma sangat menyesal"

"Cih.. rasa penyesalanmu tidak akan membalik keadaan Nyonya. Aku hanya tidak menyangka jika wanita yang dulu melahirkanku berakhir menjadi pelacur. Apa selingkuhanmu sudah brangkut?"

Mata Hayoung berkaca-kaca mendengar hinaan dari putra sang sangat disayanginya. Putra yang telah dikandungnya selama sembilan bulan dan dilahirkannya dengan mempertaruhkan hidup matinya. Mungkin ini memang hukuman baginya yang rela meninggalkan keluarga kecilnya dan memilih bersama pria yang membuatnya hancur.

"Eomma minta maaf hmm. Kau boleh memakiku karna pernah meninggalkanmu juga Appamu. Tapi jangan pernah membenci Eomma. Eomma sangat menyayangimu. Eom-

"Persetan dengan omong kosongmu, aku tidak peduli. Aku menyesal pernah menangisi kepergianmu dulu. Dan terimakasih pernah pergi dari hidupku juga hidup Appaku hingga kami menemukan seseorang yang pantas untuk menggantikanmu"

Dan setelah itu Sehun pergi tak memperdulikan air mata yang mengalir deras dari mata Hayoung. Wajah wanita itu pun ikut memerah. Tubuhnya luruh di tanah depan bar tempatnya bekerja. Bertemu dengan putranya dalam keadaan seperti ini benar-benar mimpi buruk baginya. Rasa penyesalan juga bersalah terus menggerogoti relung hatinya membuatnya menjerit lirih merasakan nyerinya.

Bohong jika Sehun tega meninggalkan Eommanya begitu saja setelah menyimpan kerinduan selama bertahun-tahun. Ingin hatinya untuk mendekap tubuh ringkih sang Eomma. Tapi situasi yang tidak tepat membuat emosinya mengambil alih.

.

.

.

Seperti de javu Luhan menemukan Sehun yang pulang dalam keadaan luka kecil yang memolesi wajahnya. Keadaanya sangat berantakan dengan aroma alkohol yang menusuk-nusuk indra penciumannya. Sehun memang sering sekali mabuk tapi kali ini pemuda itu sepertinya dalam kondisi mabuk juga tak bernyawa. Pandangannya kosong kembuat Luhan membantunya berjalan kearah kamarnya.

"Eomma" gerakan tangan Luhan yang tengah membuka sepatu pemuda itu terhenti ketika mendengar suara Sehun.

"Eomma hiks"

Diselimutinya tubuh Sehun yang sudah berganti dengan baju tidur yang dengan susah payah ia ganti. Tapi gumaman-gumaman Sehun dalam kondisi mabuknya juga air mata yang menetas dari mata tajam yang kini menutup rapat itu membuat Luhan tak tega meninggalkannya.

"Eomma kajima"

Luhan dengan telaten mengusap peluh juga air mata Sehun dan menepuk-nepuk halus dada pemuda itu agar tidurnya bisa tenang. Hatinya ikut merasa sedih melihat keadaan Sehun yang seperti ini. Sehun yang dikenalnya adalah pemuda dingin yang tegar dan tak pernah sekalipun menunjukkan sisi lemahnya.

Tapi Sehun yang berada di depannya adalah Sehun yang berbeda. Menangis dalam tidurnya dan menyebut-nyebut nama Eommanya sama sekali suatu hal yang baru bagi Luhan. Mungkin Sehun tengah merindukan Eommanya yang telah pergi entah kemana atau apapun itu yang pasti mampu membuat Sehun dalam kondisi terpuruk seperti ini.

"Ssst tenanglah Sehun-ah" Luhan membisikkan kata-kata halus berharap Sehun segera menemui mimpinya dan tidur dengan nyenyak. Kerutan di dahi pemuda itu berangsur-angsur menghilang tergantikan dengkuran halus yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

Luhan mengecup bibir Sehun sekali dan merapikan selimut Sehun lalu mematikan lampu dan pergi ke kamarnya sendiri. Matanya sudah perih dan meronta-ronta ingin segera terpejam. Diliriknya jam kecil berbentuk kepala rusa yang berada di meja nakas dan menemukan jarum pendek yang menunjuk angka tiga disana.

Sepertinya hari ini dia akan sedikit bangun telat dan melewatkan membuat sarapan seperti biasa untuk Sehun.

.

.

.

Tok tok

"Sehun-ah cepat bangun! Kau tak ingin terlambat sekolah lagi kan"

Tok tok

"Aku akan mengadukan ke Appamu jika kau masih malas-malasan di dalam sana"

"..."

"Hey Oh Sehun!"

Luhan berdecak keras dari tempatnya berdiri. Sudah sepuluh menit dirinya berdiri di depan pintu kamar pewaris satu-satunya hotel Zeus tapi sang pemilik kamar tak juga merespon. Dengan gemas dibukanya pintu itu dan menemukan Sehun yang masih bergelung di balik selimutnya tanpa terusikpun dengan kedatangannya.

"Sehun-ah ayo bangun!" Luhan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sehun dengan kedua tangannya secara brutal. Tapi tak berpengaruh sama sekali pada pemuda itu membuat Luhan semakin geram. Luhan menarik salah satu bantal yang tak digunakan dan memukul tubuh Sehun dengan itu.

"Cepat bangun pemalas"

"Engh"

"Bangun dan pergi ke kamar mandi sebelum aku menghubungi Appamu"

"..."

"Oh Sehuuuuu-

Bruk

Rasa kaget masih mengambil kesadaran Luhan terlihat dari matanya yang melotot juga tubuhnya yang menegang. Gerakan Sehun yang tiba-tiba menarik bantal yang sedari tadi di gunakan Luhan dengan cepat sama sekali tak bisa diantisipasi membuatnya terjatuh dan berakhir terbaring di pelukan Sehun.

"Yak!" Luhan menjerit jengkel atas sikap Sehun terhadapnya.

"Diamlah cerewet. Suara cemprengmu sudah menghancurkan mimpi indahku dan kau harus bertanggung jawab" Sehun bersuara serak dan beribu kali terdengar menggairahkan ditelinga Luhan.

Luhan melirik Sehun sinis. Tubuhnya terperangkap pada dekapan panas tangan Sehun. Bukan hangat melainkan panas seperti tersengat api kompor. "Cih.. memang apa mimpimu wahai Tuan pemalas?" Luhan memutar tubuhnya kearah Sehun dan menemukan wajah lelah pemuda itu juga warna kemerahan yang membuat dahi Luhan berkerut heran.

"Aku bermimpi bercinta denganmu di kantor milik Appa"

Bugh.. "Sialan"

Luhan memutar bola matanya jengah. Tak bisakah Sehun berhenti berpikiran kotor tentangnya. Demi Tuhan bocah ini masih menginjak bangku sekolah dan sudah pandai merayu wanita dewasa sepertinya. Luhan merapikan poni panjang Sehun yang menutupi dahinya dan secara tidak sengaja ujung jarinya menyentuh permukaan dahi Sehun.

Luhan sontak bangun dan menyentuh dahi Sehun lebih banyak juga pipinya dengan telapak tangannya. "Astaga Sehun kau demam. Pantas saja kau terasa panas. Kenapa kau diam saja saat tubuhmu merasa tidak baik. Seharusnya kau mengatakannya padaku" Luhan dengan cerewet turun dari ranjang dan mengomeli Sehun yang masih kenutup matanya. Bisa dipastikan jika mata pemuda itu terlalu perih untuk dibuka karna rasa panas yang teramat.

"Aku baik Ma"

"Buang pikiranmu tentang aku yang percaya dengan perkataanmu. Kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja Sehun-ah. Apa yang kau lakukan semalam hah? Bahkan kau pulang dengan luka-luka diwajahmu dan mabuk lalu kau masih berkata baik-baik saja" Luhan bersungut marah pada anak tirinya itu. Berbicara dengan Sehun sama saja berdebat dengan Junghan diusianya yang masih balita. Sangat kepala batu.

"Tunggu disini dan jangan banyak bergerak"

Luhan yang cerewet adalah spesies makhluk hidup yang harus dihindari di pagi hari dengan kepala yang teramat pusing. Denyutan menyebalkan yang merangsek pada otaknya semakin membuatnya tak perdaya. Entah berapa botol yang ia habiskan semalam sebelum pergi. Berdo'a saja semoga keadaannya cepat membaik.

Setelah Luhan keluar dari kamarnya Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya lagi dengan nyaman. Kelopak matanya sangat sulit terbuka ditambah napas panasnya yang masih beraroma alkohol. Kepalanya seperti terhantam batu besar ketika dirinya bergerak sedikit saja untuk memeluk gulingnya. Ditambah luka-luka ditubuhnya yang semakin terasa nyeri pagi ini.

Suara pintu kamar yang terbuka dengan Luhan yang membawa baskom berisi air dingin juga waslap. Wajahnya teramat khawatir melihat keadaan Sehun yang memerah karna demam. Dirinya memposisikan bokongnya untuk duduk ditepi ranjang Sehun dan menaruh baskom yang dibawanya pada meja nakas.

Tangannya menenggelamkan waslap berkali-kali pada air dingin dan memerasnya sedikit lalu menempelkannya pada dahi Sehun. Pemuda yang terbaring lemah di depannya mengerutkan hidungnya ketika dahinya yang panas bersentuhan benda yang sangat dingin dan basah. Wajahnya terasa menggigil seketika tapi dirinya hanya mampu diam berharap pusing dikepalanya segera berakhir.

Selang sepuluh menit sekali Luhan akan membasahi waslap itu kembali dan menempelkannya lagi pada dahi Sehun. Sehun terlihat nyenyak dalam mata terpejamnya. Mungkin dia tidur kembali untuk meringankan rasa sakitnya.

Luhan bergegas keluar menuju dapur dan memasak bubur disana. Setidaknya Sehun juga butuh makan walaupun dirinya tak yakin Sehun akan mau. Bubur sederhana yang entah bagaimana rasanya dengan sayuran yang ia potong kecil-kecil mewarnai permukaan si bubur. Tangannya terus mengaduk benda lembek berwarna putih itu sampai gelembung-gelembung kecil keluar. Dimatikannya kompor dan dituangkannya pada mangkuk putih pucat.

Menunggu buburnya dingin Luhan berinisitif menghubungi dokter pribadi keluarga Oh. Tak mungkin Sehun cepat sembuh hanya karena bantuan waslap dingin.

"Hallo Dokter Jung"

"..."

"Selamat pagi juga. Maaf mengganggu waktu anda"

"..."

"Sehun sedang sakit. Tubuhnya demam tinggi. Bisakah dokter kemari untuk memeriksanya?"

"..."

"Ah baiklah Dokter. Aku menunggumu"

Pip

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Hanya demam biasa juga dehidrasi ringan ditambah tekanan darahnya yang turun. Aku sudah meninggalkan beberapa butir obat dan pastikan dia meminumnya setelah makan" jelas Dokter Jung kearah wajah khawatir Luhan.

"Ah terimakasih dokter" Luhan mengangguk sopan sekali pada lelaki paruh baya di depannya. "Aku bingung ketika mendapati dirinya demam pagi tadi. Untung aku bisa berpikir jernih untuk mengkompresnya"

"Kerja bagus Luhan-ssi. Aku pamit dulu. Tolong sampai kan salamku pada Sehun dan Tuan Seho"

"Pasti"

Luhan mengikuti langkah Dokter Jung yang segera pulang. Dokter itu mengangguk sekali kearahnya sebelum meninggalkan kediamannya.

.

.

.

"Sehun-ah bukalah matamu. Sekarang waktunya makan"

"Engg"

"Ayolah Oh Sehun cepat buka matamu jika kau ingin segera sembuh" Luhan memaksa Sehun yang masih dalam posisi terbaring diranjang. Warna merah yang tadi menghiasi permukaan kulitnya kini sudah memudar berganti warna putih pucat. Waslap yang tadi ia tempelkan pun juga sudah ia lepas.

"Kepalaku pusing Ma" kata Sehun lemah masih dalam posisi mata terpejam.

"Iya aku tahu. Setidaknya makanlah dulu lalu minum obatmu dan kau bisa melanjutkan tidurmu" paksa Luhan lagi. Ditepuknya pipi Sehun pelan berharap pemuda itu mau membuka matanya sejenak.

Dengan perlahan Sehun membuka matanya. Luhan yang melihatnya terpekik girang dan membantu pemuda itu untuk menyandar pada kepala ranjang. Luhan menyodorkan sendok buburnya pada Sehun dan disahut gelengan pelan. Sehun mengernyit jijik pada benda putih menggelikan yang berada pada mangkok yang dibawa Luhan. Selera makannya sungguh hilang dan tak berniat makan apapun kali ini selain mengistirahatkan kepalanya.

Tapi Luhan dengan gigih terus menyodorkan sendoknya kearah mulut Sehun. "Buka mulutmu Sehun-ah aaaaaa.."

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya dan mendorong tangan Luhan menjauh. "Kenapa kau memberiku benda menjijikan ini ugh"

"Ini bubur. Dan aku sudah berusaha membuatnya untukmu. Setidaknya makanlah lima sendok saja dan aku akan membiarkanmu istirahat setelah ini"

"Dua atau tidak sama sekali" tawar Sehun.

"Empat"

"Dua"

"Oke tiga sendok kurasa cukup"

"Baiklah" Sehun memilih menyerah daripada terus berdebat dengan Luhan yang pemaksa dan keras kepala.

Tak taukah Sehun jika dirinya juga pemaksa dan keras kepala.

"Buka mulutmu aaaaa..." Luhan menyodorkan satu sendok penuh pada Sehun setelah meniupnya beberapa kali. Dan Sehun dengan ogah-ogahan membuka mulutnya kecil dan membiarkan benda putih menggelikan itu memenuhi mulutnya yang terasa pait.

"Dua sendok lagi aaaa..." kali ini Sehun tak lagi mengecap benda itu tapi langsung menelannya dengan susah payah.

"Aaaah Sehunnie sangat pintar. Minum dulu airnya lalu minum obatnya dan kau boleh tidur" setelah menyelesaikan tiga sendok bubur dan dilanjutkan membantu Sehun meminum obatnya Luhan langsung keluar membawa bekas bubur Sehun juga gelas air putih.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah merencanakan kejutan ulang tahun Junghan?"

Luhan mengangguk semangat dalam dekapan hangat Sehun. Kini keduanya tengah menyandarkan tubuh santai dan kaki yang berselonjoran di ranjang Sehun sambil menonton acara musik. Sehun sudah bangun satu jam yang lalu dengan tubuh yang cukup segar.

"Aku berencana meminta tolong salah satu perawat untuk membawa Junghan jalan-jalan selagi kita merias ruangannya"

"Kita?"

"Iya. Kau tak mau membantuku?"

"Bercanda sayang" Sehun terkekeh kecil dan mengusap pucuk rambut Mamanya yang tengah cemberut. Mamanya persis seperti remaja usia belasan jika sedang kesal seperti itu.

"Ish kau ini" Luhan melancarkan cubitan mautnya pada perut berotot Sehun. "Jika tak mau membantuku bilang saja. Aku masih bisa meminta bantuan Kris atau Appamu"

Mendengar nama Kris disebut oleh bibir merah Luhan sontak membuat Sehun sedikit emosi. Matanya menatap tajam kearah Luhan dan dibalas tatapan bingung. "Tak bisakah kau tidak menyebut nama itu di depanku" desis Sehun tajam.

Luhan yang mendengarkan mengkerut takut dan mengangguk dengan gerak patah-patah. Sehun sangat menyeramkan saat marah. Dan dia lupa akan hal itu. "Maaf aku tak akan mem-

"Lupakan. Bagaimana dengan rencanamu selanjutnya?" Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan cepat. Pandangannya fokus kearah tv yang tengah menampilkan beberapa penyanyi lelaki tengah menyanyikan sebuah lagu berjudul 'Mansae'. Dahi Sehun mengkerut dalam melihat jumlah lelaki yang tengah bernyanyi sambil menari di dalam benda kotak itu. Dan jika tak salah hitung mereka berjumlah 12 atau 13 entahlah.

Luhan menyamakan posisinya menyandar pada bahu Sehun sebelum menjelaskan rencananya. "Aku juga akan mengundang Halmeoni, Bibi, Paman, juga beberapa keponakanku. Junghan pasti akan senang jika semua orang memberinya kejutan"

"Kau sudah menghubungi mereka?" Tanya Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada televisi yang sudah berganti dengan perempuan-perempuan yang menyanyikan lagu berjudul 'Me Gusta Tu'. Judul yang cukup aneh menurut Sehun.

"Hmm. Bibi sangat setuju dan berjanji akan datang. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk hari itu. Kau berjanji untuk membantuku kan?" Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya yang tengah bersender pada dada Sehun.

"Bagaimana ya.."

"Ayolah Sehun-ah. Kau tak mungkin membiarkan mamamu yang cantik ini untuk bekerja seorang diri kan?" Bujuk Luhan.

"Baiklah. Tapi ada syaratnya" tawar Sehun sambil menyeringai penuh arti yang tanpa disadari Luhan.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Satu ronde untuk malam ini" bisik Sehun seduktif pada telinga Luhan.

Luhan sontak langsung menjauhkan tubuhkan dan menggeleng cepat. "Tidak tidak. Kau sedang sakit Sehun-ah. Pikirkan kondisimu jangan hanya memikirkan benda panjang di selangkanganmu"

"Ck. Aku juga sedang memikirkan kondisiku Ma. Penisku sudah merindu ingin dimanja oleh lubangmu"

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak. Aku tidak masalah jika lain waktu tapi tidak untuk saat ini"

"Yasudah" Sehun membalik badannya dan berbaring dalam posisi membelakangi Luhan. Selimut yang tadi hanya menutupi sebagian tubuhnya kini ia tarik sampai ujung kepalanya.

"Aigooo Sehunnie sedang merajuk" kekeh Luhan menggoda Sehun.

"Diamlah kau menganggu tidurku" sahut Sehun dingin.

Bukannya merasa takut Luhan malah terkikik. Dibaringkannya tubuhnya itu menghadap Sehun dan memeluk pinggang pemuda itu dari belakang. "Anak Mama sangat menggemaskan saat sedang marah"

"Aku sudah SMA dan aku tidak menggemaskan"

"Tapi dimataku kau tetap menggemaskan"

"Pergi sana!" Ujir Sehun galak tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya. Luhan tanpa gentar semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sehun. Aroma tubuh Sehun yang menguar di balik kaosnya membuatnya terasa nyaman dan tak ingin beranjak. Luhan dengan berani mengusak-ngusakkan hidungnya pada punggung Sehun dan sukses membuat pemuda itu mengerang kesal.

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya kasar dan mencekal tangan Luhan diatas kepalanya. "Beraninya kau menggodaku" Sehun berbicara dengan suara teramat dalam dan posisi yang mengungkung tubuh Luhan dibawahnya. Bahkan jarak wajah mereka hanya terpaut 3 cm.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya dua kali lalu terkekeh kembali. "Aku tak menggodamu sayang". Dan kaki Luhan dengan berani mengelus betis Sehun berulang-ulang bermaksud menggoda. Hanya sentuhan kecil tapi cukup membuat birahi Sehun tak terkontrol.

"Shit. Seharusnya sudah sedari tadi aku mengecupi vaginamu"

"Tidak tidak tidak. Aku masih tetap tidak akan mengijinkanmu bercinta"

"Persetan aku tak peduli"

Sehun langsung melahap bibir Luhan dengan brutal dan berantakan. Nafsunya sudah menggebu-nggebu sedari tadi dan tak ada seorangpun yang berhak menghentikannya.

.

.

.

"Selamat ulang tahun Junghannie"

"Eonnie! Terimakasih. Aku.. aku benar-benar tak menyangka. Ku pikir Eonnie melupakan ulang tahunku"

"Tidak akan untuk adik Eonnie yang paling cantik ini" Junghan semakin membenamkan kepalanya pada leher Luhan yang tengah berjongkok di depannya.

"Tidak ingin memeluk Halmeoni?"

Junghan dengan malu-malu menyembunyikan wajah basahnya karna air mata dan menarik kursi rodanya kearah sang nenek yang sudah membuka tangannya bersiap memeluknya.

"Selamat ulang tahun sayang. Cucu Halmeoni sudah semakin besar dan Halmeoni sudah semakin tua. Tumbuhlah menjadi gadis yang baik Junghannie" petuah neneknya pada Junghan yang masih memeluknya.

Setelah itu Junghan bergantian memberi pelukan pada Paman dan Bibinya lalu saudara sepupunya dan yang teraktir Oppa tampan pujaan hatinya.

"Oppa datang juga?" Tanya Junghan antusias kearah Sehun.

"Tentu saja. Untuk Junghan yang paling cantik Oppa pasti datang" jawab Sehun tulus.

"Aigoo Eonnie jadi iri melihat kalian" ucap Luhan jahil dan sang adik langsung menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya.

"Ayo Junghan cepat buka kadomu. Aku sudah tak sabar" celetuk Sora, saudara sepupu Junghan. Junghan yang mendengarnya mendengus kesal.

"Ini kan ulang tahunku terserah kapan aku membuka kado-kadoku" balas Junghan.

"Yak tapi kan dulu a-

"Sudah sudah. Kalian ini jika bertemu bertengkar saja" lerai sang Bibi dan segera membawa Sora duduk di sofa kamar rawat Junghan.

Tok tok

"Eoh siapa yang datang? Kau mengundang orang lain lagi Lu?" Tanya sang nenek menatap Luhan penuh tanda tanya dan dibalas Luhan dengan gelengan kepala.

"Mungkin salah satu perawat. Sebentar biar kulihat dulu"

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu berwarna biru muda khas rumah sakit. Tapi seseorang dibalik pintu yang tengah menggenggam sebuket bunga juga sekotak hadiah membuatnya kaget dan tak percaya.

"Se-seho-ssi"

"Hai sayang" Seho otomatis mencium kening Luhan mesra tak memperdulikan raut wajah Luhan yang tercengang. "Apa aku terlambat?"

"A-ah tidak. Si-silahkan masuk" Luhan dengan gugup membuka pintunya lebih lebar dan mempersilahkan Seho masuk.

Seho dengan santai berjalan kedalam dan menemukan keluarga Luhan juga Sehun yang tengah berkumpul duduk di sofa menikmati kue ulang tahun Junghan. Paman Song yang pertama kali menyadari keadaannya langsung menyapanya dan mempersilahkannya duduk.

"Ahjussi ini siapa?" Tanya Junghan kearah sang Paman.

"Dia teman Luhan. Ayo Junghan perkenalkan dirimu" Neneknya lah yang menjawab pertanyaan Luhan dengan sebuah kebohongan.

Sehun yang mendengarnya dibuat heran. Bagaimana bisa Appanya diperkenalkan sebagai teman Luhan padahal mereka adalah sepang suami istri. Sehun sangat tak mengerti permainan apa yang berjalan saat ini.

"Kenapa kau tak mengatakan padaku jika kau akan memberi kejutan untuk Junghan Lu?" Tanya Seho pada Luhan yang tengah duduk disamping neneknya.

"Ma-maaf. Kupikir Seho-ssi sedang sibuk dan aku tak ingin mengganggu" jawan Luhan gugup.

.

.

.

"Aku merindukanmu Lu" Seho memeluk sang istri dari belakang dengan mesra. Dapat dia rasakan jika Luhan tengah bergerak gelisah dalam pelukannya maka dengan itu dilepaskannya pelukannya dan membalik tubuh Luhan kearahnya. "Kenapa?"

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Aku.. aku hanya lelah saja seharian mempersiapkan kejutan ulang tahun Junghan" jawab Luhan berbohong. Dirinya sangat tahu kata 'rindu' yang dimaksud Seho barusan.

Seho yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus kecewa. "Baiklah. Istirahkan tubuhmu. Aku keluar dulu"

Luhan memandang punggung Seho yang menghilang di balik pintu. Perasaan bersalah menyelimuti hatinya. Dirinya adalah istri Seho dan sudah seharusnya dirinya melayani Seho sebagaimana tugas seorang istri bukannya menolak dengan alasan kelelahan.

Luhan berinisiatif memberikan Seho secangkir teh hijau sebagai permintamaafan. Dirinya tau dimana Seho saat ini jika bukan di ruang kerjanya. Jadi setelah selesai mengaduk cairan itu Luhan segera melangkahkan kakinya kearah ruang kerja Seho dan menemukan suaminya tengah fokus dengan sesuatu di mejanya.

Seho yang melihatnya hanya melemparkan senyum hangat.

"Tak usah repot-repot"

"Aku tidak akan repot jika hanya untuk membuatkan suamiku segelas teh hijau" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum lalu menaruh cangkir yang dipeganganya pada meja kerja Seho. Dirinya memutar kearah belakang tubuh Seho dan memijat pundak pria itu perlahan. "Kau sangat bekerja keras akhir-akhir ini"

"Banyak kantor cabang yang baru dibuka jadi aku akan mengahabiskan banyak waktu di luar kota"

"Tidak apa-apa aku mengerti akan itu"

"Dimana Sehun?" Tanya Seho menoleh kearah Luhan.

"Dia susah tidur. Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu menyuruhnya tidur cepat karna beberapa hari yang lalu dia sempat sakit" jawab Luhan.

"Sehun sakit? Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku?" Tanya Seho khawatir.

"Hanya demam dan dehidrasi ditambah tekanan darahnya yang turun. Dokter Jung sudah memeriksanya waktu itu"

"Syukurlah. Bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi?" Tanya Seho penasaran.

Luhan pindah kearah kursi di depan Seho dan duduk disana. "Entahlah. Tapi seingatku sebelum sakit dia sempat mabuk dan menggigau memanggil-manggil nama Eommanya. Kupikir dia sedang merindukan Eommanya. Bahkan dia sampai menangis dalam tidurnya"

"Begitukah?"

"Hmm. Sebenarnya dimana Eomma Sehun berada?"

Seho terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. "Aku.. tidak tahu"

"Yasudah. Aku ke kamar dulu"

Seho menatap Luhan yang semakin menjauh dan menghilang. Entah kenapa dirinya merasakan jika dia akan kehilangan Luhan entah karena apa. Ditambah firasatnya tentang Luhan dan Sehun yang semakin dekat. Memang hal itu yang ia harapkan. Tapi entah kenapa dirinya selalu berpikiran buruk.

Dienyahkannya pikiran buruk itu pada kepalanya. Sehun tak mungkin menyukai Mama tirinya sendiri. Dilihat dari sikap Sehun yang sangat menolak Luhan diawal pertemuan mereka. Ya, itu tidak mungkin.

Tapi takdir Tuhan, tidak ada yang tahu.

 **TBC**

 **Review please~**

Bagimana dengan chapter ini? Sangat membosankan kan? Gw tau kok gw sadar diri hehe

Maaf udah buat kalian nunggu lama ff ini kalopun ada yg nunggu ff ini.

Makasih buat yg slalu review ff abal2 ini. Maaf gak bisa balas satu2.

Makasih juga buat yg udah follow dan fovorite. Juga makasih bgt buat yang udah baca tanpa ninggalin jejak. Kapan kalian tobat wahai sider?

Tinggal 2 chapter lagi dan ff ini akan end. Jadi untuk 2 chapter kedepan akan full konflik sebelum akhirnya hunhan berakhir dengan bahagia.

Oh ya ada yg baca ff gw yg berjudul Love or Sex gak? Menurut kalian gimana kalo author bikin sequel itu ff. Tapi mungkin entar bakal banyak pwp sebelum konflik utama. Gimana menurut kalian?

Sekian cuap2nya.

See u in next chapt.


End file.
